<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Placebo by Michaela18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405542">Placebo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela18/pseuds/Michaela18'>Michaela18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela18/pseuds/Michaela18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanine is running out of projects so she tries to concoct something that will take away the boredom. A little mind game anyone? Well, why not?! Dauntless is up to any dare so why not ask them to be her rats in a different race. Who will win the crown at entertaining Jeanine?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric/Tris Prior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>This story comes with a healthy trigger warning! It contains rape and child abuse and while some is mentioned, other parts are more descriptive - please be sure you are okay to read this.</strong>
</p><p>It is a darker story just as the next one I will publish after this will be.</p><p>To be completely honest, I wasn't sure if I should publish them because I kept asking myself how I was able to write such storylines but on the other hand I do not have trouble reading such stories.</p><p>In the end I decided that I am simply letting you into part of my own fear landscape. Most fears are irrational, like when my six year old self was checking the deep end of the pool thoroughly after my very responsible father watched 'Jaws' while I was in the room... Or when I almost had a heart attack as a teenager reading Stephen King's 'Pet Sematary' at night and my pet rabbit decided it was time to try his sprinting skills in his cage... or when I was afraid to leave the couch I had pushed in front of the tv and its back was facing the open stairwell of my parents' semi-detached house. I knew I was the only one in the house but the neighbours made it sound like someone was walking up from my cellar when I watched a horror movie - knowing what is happening takes a backstage to irrational, fearful thoughts... Well, this fear is one that is ever present for me as a mother of three special needs children, two of them barely verbal, attending an all boys school which is, like so many in Ireland, run by a Christian charity and affiliated with the church... let's just say that anyone paying attention to the news over the last few years knows exactly what I am talking about.</p><p>As usual I don't own Divergent or anything related to it - just a weird mind that creates a lot of stories from Veronica Roth's writing.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jeanine's POV</strong>
</p><p>Oh god, I am so bored! I ran out of projects that interested me a month ago and now I officially finished the last book on my list.</p><p>Why is there nothing happening in the city that gives me the chance for an exciting new study?</p><p>The Factionless are quiet, we upgraded all our medical diagnostic equipment using them and now they are feeling well cared for and, dare I say, healthy?</p><p>I spruced up the aptitude test and taught all those that administered them over the last years how to run the new program blindfolded.</p><p>Dauntless now has its trains running more efficiently and Amity has some new crops they will be growing the next few seasons. It will take ages before that project is viable but five new varieties are more than Johanna appreciated.</p><p>What to do, what to do... maybe a new social project?</p><p>I know how Chicago came to be. It is not common knowledge that we were an experiment to see if all the genetic manipulations done to humans could be reversed by nature itself. While we were safe and secluded, the rest of the world eradicated itself and now we seem to be the last ones left, protecting our species from extinction.</p><p>Looking at the faction system it is safe to theorise that there is still an abundance of one aptitude people around. Does this mean we failed? Or does it mean I just found my latest entertainment?! Adjusting the aptitude test was a good first step, but what is next? I can not go around and demand everyone has to take a new aptitude test and those with more than one faction as a result have to become my study objects. How many factions do anomalies get? I know the administrators are hiding them because they have a false sense of duty. I am not my misguided predecessor, yet I am treated as the pariah.</p><p>There has to be a way to show everyone I am here to help. They won't trust me easily but there have to be some willing to work with me.</p><p>Okay, first things first, find Divergents and observe them.</p><p>Then what? Find out their faction choices and ... breed them with someone who has the missing pieces?</p><p>God, they will admit me into the asylum if I utter one word in that regard... think, Jeanine, think!</p><p>Ooh, I know. I will ask Max to let me create some summer entertainment for Dauntless. They must be just as bored with the Factionless being satisfied and nothing abnormal reported at the fence. They like a good challenge and so do I.</p><p>I need a plan and incentives, but this could be just what I needed to get my brain working again and maybe I will end up with some new material for my Divergent project.</p><p>Right, where is my notepad? New pencils and ah, there is the tablet... I need to send some emails!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Max POV</strong>
</p><p>"Everyone shut up and listen," I shout through the cafeteria and with the help of Eric and Veronica whistling I finally garner their attention and the noise dies down.</p><p>"I know it is dinner time, but I have an exciting announcement. Erudite has come up with some entertainment for us and I, for once, agree with them that we all could use some fun."</p><p>There are cheers, whistles, and a lot of clapping.</p><p>"Now listen up, I need you to sign up on the lists by the door if you are interested in a forty-eight hour challenge that includes finding objects, teamwork, fighting and other skills as well as some variations of truth and dare."</p><p>Judging by the sound they are definitely on board.</p><p>"Good, there are some exciting rewards and a complicated points system that Erudite will explain before we start."</p><p>Some shout questions.</p><p>"Rewards will include promotions, additional benefits and some extra holiday time as well as some places to choose from for the time you will be off. Now, let's get you all to sign up and then we will work out a way for all of those interested to be able to attend."</p><p>I watch the chaos unfold and Veronica sidles up to me with a dark chuckle. "You didn't mention any of the other things Jeanine talked to us about."</p><p>"Why would I do that? If I told them then those we want to participate won't do it. It is easier to trick them a bit for their own good."</p><p>"I understand, but you and I both know that Tris and Eric know shit and are now queuing to sign up. Scratch that," Veronica corrects herself, "they just forced their way to the front. Oh look, mutiny!"</p><p>Oh my god, she is a bloodthirsty one. What were our elders thinking selecting her for leadership? Oh yeah, that I was too nice and we needed a disciplinarian in our rows. Fucking hell. Look at them all eager to stop being bored for two days...</p><p>Two hours later I find myself in my office, opposite Veronica, as we sort through the sign ups.</p><p>"We could do two rounds, almost five hundred of them are interested. Jeanine said she can do up to twelve groups which means we would put around twenty in each group and then it's up to her to divide and conquer," Veronica suggests.</p><p>"Jeanine has a special list of people. Pull it up on the computer," I demand and then we both stare at the names, comparing them to our sign-up sheets.</p><p>"Did you notice the way she has them sorted by years? We could use that as a guideline. Those who had their initiation over the last ten years and then those before," Veronica observes, and I stare at the names for a little bit longer.</p><p>"That means most names from her personal list are in one group," I comment.</p><p>"Doubt she will mind. Why don't you call and ask," Veronica suggests cheekily.</p><p>Neither of us likes to talk to Jeanine, especially when she is this bored.</p><p>"Fine, but if she doesn't shut up after five minutes you will invent an emergency that requires my immediate attention," I demand and Veronica winks.</p><p>"Don't I always?"</p><p>Yeah, she does. We all do but we are stuck with Jeanine the longest, so the others usually look to us for taking care of business with Erudite. I had high hopes Eric would take over but he threw a tantrum the first day I tried and I haven't asked since.</p><p>I lift the handle of the phone on my desk and dial. She answers after the second ring, sounding more than eager to talk.</p><p>"It's Max, we have about five hundred signed up. We thought we split them by age group and do the past ten years of initiates in one and the rest in another group. Most of your special list people signed up and are in the younger group."</p><p>I pause and wait. Then I wait some more.</p><p>"Highlight all names that will participate on my extra list and email it to me. I will call you back."</p><p>I look at the receiver and then at Veronica. "She hung up on me," I say, stunned.</p><p>"Okay," Veronica replies. Dragging the word until it can't be stretched further.</p><p>I work rather fast and hit send for Jeanine's email within ten minutes.</p><p>"Done," I exclaim, and Veronica is just about to answer when my phone rings. I stare at it. Jeanine can't have looked through the whole list already.</p><p>"Oh, for god's sake," Veronica exclaims and picks up the phone. "Yes ... uh huh ... no ... yes ... l... I don't know ... I don't think that's a good idea ... whatever you think ... yes, it is your project... I don't care as long as you don't kill anyone. Fine, bye."</p><p>Veronica hangs up and turns to me.</p><p>"We will go ahead with that plan; Jeanine said to check your emails later and to coordinate with the other factions."</p><p>"That's it?"</p><p>"For now. Everyone knows that woman doesn't sleep, and it sounded like she just skimmed the list enough to find her favourites; she will have more details to tell you later, I am sure."</p><p>"Fantastic," I groan.</p><p>"Hey, you agreed to let her use Dauntless for her new project. They will be pissed when they find out you allowed Jeanine to manipulate them."</p><p>"Let's hope they have too much fun trying to win that they will forgive us a second agenda."</p><p>"You mean Eric and Tris," Veronica chuckles. "Chances are fifty-fifty."</p><p>What have I done? No, what have I agreed to? Oh yes, a new 'improve the city we live in project' that does not just involve Jeanine pulling strings but also included a lot of parents of those in the first group. Parents who think their adult children need some not so gentle pushes into the right direction. Shit, some of them are already twenty six yet Mommy and Daddy are willing to manipulate them as if they were toddlers in need of being told which way to go. I will rest my case when they are done, and I will not hold back the names of those involved. All those I talked to I recommended thinking about the repercussion but they are true Dauntless and give a shit about consequences.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter TWO</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jeanine POV</strong>
</p><p>I read through my guidelines one more time to be sure this is the way I want to print them.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Before the competition starts:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every member will receive a wristband with a barcode indicating his or her identity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every member will have a bag commissioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To start the game every member must take his or her place in front of the marking gun. The competition starts when the marks are applied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How to play:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marks indicate the colour of the assigned group.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every door frame and stairway automatically scans the wristband - access will be granted or denied accordingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Audio and visual recording devices are everywhere and permission to be recorded is assumed with participation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Points will be awarded to individuals and the assigned group according to the rules of each task which will be provided.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Medical assistance can be requested at any time by voicing the need for medical attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There will be assigned breaks for everyone and using the facilities during such is mandatory.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>I think this will do. I hit 'print' and while five hundred copies are produced, I take another look at my programming. The wristband idea was a stroke of luck and I thought they would be easier to be done than the implants I originally wanted.</p><p>If I want to do my research properly I have to get them into the test groups I created without being too obvious.</p><p>First, I have them divided by twelve and only six of those groups have possible Divergents. The others are my control group, not that either will know.</p><p>Now, for those six groups that have most likely Divergents in their middle I have two groups that will really bring clarity to my project because if I got it right I cornered close to twenty Divergents and assigned them to each other.</p><p>The first few hours will help me decide on their status and then I will separate those that were a fail.</p><p>Lock them out and let the others progress. My programming can easily be changed and a door might open once more for those I dismissed too early.</p><p>I think I got all the fail-saves in place but who knows?</p><p>I can't wait to force some hands and with their parents' approval nonetheless. God, people are so gullible ...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>Tris POV</strong>
</p><p>The day is finally here and two hundred and forty Dauntless are headed to a row of warehouses in the Erudite sector.</p><p>Instructions and barcodes came this morning and we distributed them among those picked for the first group. I am glad to see all my friends made it and then there are a few I could have done without. C'est la vie!</p><p>Group after group we leave the trains and walk in a surprisingly orderly fashion towards Jeanine waiting for us by the entrance.</p><p>As leaders Eric and I are front and center.</p><p>Jeanine doesn't mince words.</p><p>"There is a row of doors you are required to line up in front. Scan your barcode and enter. Inside you scan your code again and a team colour will be sprayed onto your back. Only then a second door will open and lets you access an almost dark room. Once all participants are inside the light will increase and you are free to find your teammates. Doorways are marked with lights shining in your team colour, leading you to where you need to go. Points will be assigned to individuals and groups for each task fulfilled. If there is a fork in the road, scan your barcode again to see which way you have to go."</p><p>With that Jeanine steps back and motions for us to go ahead.</p><p>I walk up to one of the doors, Tobias on my left, Eric on my right.</p><p>A beep can be heard when I scan the barcode and the door opens with a soft whoosh.</p><p>I step inside and the door slides closed. It is quite narrow and I have to turn in order to scan my barcode again<em>. "Please wait,"</em> Jeanine's automated voice can be heard and then I feel soft pressure on my back and slight moisture.</p><p>Great, I liked this pullover and top.</p><p>The second door opens, and Jeanine wasn't joking when she said it was almost dark in here. A hand grabs mine and I flinch until I hear a familiar voice. "It's just me."</p><p>"That's not reassuring," I hear from close by and sigh loudly.</p><p>"Will you two stop the never-ending pissing contest for once? What if you two end up on the same team," I challenge.</p><p>"Jeanine wouldn't be so stupid," Eric says.</p><p>"Jeanine loves manipulating situations to suit whatever agenda she has for the day," I remind him and judging by the curses he just realized that I am right.</p><p>"Uh, Jeanine does what," another familiar voice asks from behind me.</p><p>"Jeanine is known to be bored easily. This whole thing reeks of her influence and if she went so far to do this you can bet your monthly allowance of Dauntless cake that she included some things to suit her ulterior motives which will consist of some type of experiment. My guess would be human behaviour in certain situations."</p><p>It is getting a bit more crowded and we are forced to move further into the room by the people coming through the doors behind us.</p><p>It probably feels longer than it really takes and the lights gradually increase until I am able to see properly.</p><p>Tobias pulls my shoulder and looks at my back. "Green," he states and turns his back to me so I can check his colour.</p><p>"Green," I smile and we high five.</p><p>We both stare at the crowd around us and I decide to take charge.</p><p>I climb up on Tobias shoulders and whistle loudly.</p><p>"Shut up, ask the person beside you what colour you have and come to me if you are green," I shout.</p><p>The volume picks up again and a few people make their way over to me.</p><p>"Oh shit, there are two different types of green," I exclaim. "Was mine regular or neon," I ask Tobias quickly.</p><p>"Regular, mine?"</p><p>"The same, thank god."</p><p>"Unfortunate news," I tell those approaching. "We have two different greens. Neon and regular."</p><p>They all groan and Tobias helps me work through them quickly.</p><p>I am more than pleased to see Zeke, Uriah, Will and Lynn made it into my green team.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me," Uriah, Zeke and Will exclaim as one and I turn around to see Eric and Peter march over to us with purpose.</p><p>I go as far was walking around them and double check. "Regular green," I mutter. "And you said she wouldn't have a plan," I turn and accuse Eric.</p><p>He just glares at me and then stares in almost horror at the people behind me.</p><p>"What the fuck," comes loud and clear and I nod.</p><p>"You were saying ...?"</p><p>I end up in a group with Tobias, Zeke, Will, Lynn, Uriah, Eric, Peter and twelve more from the initiation groups before and after Tobias'.</p><p>Marlene, Shauna and Christina are in the neon green group and I look at them longingly.</p><p>A loud beep can be heard and the previously dark walls are suddenly illuminated by differently coloured lights.</p><p>Tobias and Will drag me away from my other friends while I still look at them.</p><p>"I want to win," Tobias says and when Will seconds it, I finally turn and walk on my own accord.</p><p>...</p><p>We are head up a stairway and further into the warehouse. A corridor lights up and then we come to a dead end.</p><p>"What," Peter starts but stops when he sees Eric putting his hands and feet on the wall and starts to climb up. I look up after him and just like the others I can see a green lit hole up on top.</p><p>One by one we climb up after Eric and through the hole. It looks like we are at the very top and need to go over a narrow walk to reach the other side. I can see darkness below and I am doubtful I want to know what lurks in the shadows.</p><p>I can feel Tobias' hand grab mine and when I turn I see him look straight ahead. I squeeze his fingers and drag him after me. To an onlooker it will seem like we are simply holding hands and not like I am reassuring and guiding him.</p><p>Once we reach the other side I have to scan my barcode to enter the platform and when the last person of our twenty does this the platform starts moving downwards and I realize it is an open lift.</p><p>The light comes on and I finally see what we walked over.</p><p>"Fuck yes," Uriah cheers and more people join in.</p><p>There is an obstacle course and it is safe to assume that Jeanine expects all of us to run through it.</p><p>"Does she want us to do it one by one or all together," I ask loudly.</p><p>"Stiff," Eric calls and points to a sign.</p><p>"Nose," I retort when I walk over to read amidst gasps that Eric lets me get away with this. I broke his nose once and I will do it again, but ever since he takes a higher road than he would with others when it came to resolving conflict.</p><p>"Jeanine left instructions. One at a time and she is awarding individual points and for the group as a whole. It also says to run the course by size, smallest to tallest," I shout, and we line up.</p><p>Yay, I get to go first and Lynn and Miranda, a girl from the year before Tobias', are next before the others line up. Eric doesn't get to go last, we have two humongous guys in our group, Thorsten and Roger, both a few years older than I am.</p><p>I scan my wristband and go upon hearing the beep.</p><p>The challenge course is not bad, just your run of the mill fitness equipment and hurdles.</p><p>To finish I need to scan my code again.</p><p>One by one we run the course and I see why we were asked to line up by size. There must be some sensors or Jeanine has all our metrics stored in a database because the obstacles change and adjust to those taller.</p><p>None of us are given our times and I presume this is for the reason of keeping competitiveness at bay. Wish we've had that for my initiation, Peter might have behaved a bit better...</p><p>It feels nice to be able to stretch and work out a bit and it looks like the others feel the same. The group is more relaxed which will benefit us.</p><p>I am just beginning to wonder where to go next when the platform moves and stops halfway up. A hidden door lights up in green and the metal slides to the side to allow us entrance.</p><p>We are now entering a large room with more doors in the back while the door we came through closes after the last person with a loud bang.</p><p>...</p><p>"<em>First break,"</em> Jeanine's pre-recorded voice tells us and two doors light up with signs in our team colour. Bathrooms separated by gender.</p><p>I don't hesitate and encourage Lynn, Miranda and Lisa, another member in her mid-twenties, to come with me to the ladies room.</p><p>"We don't know when we can use one again and how much time we have."</p><p>That gets them going and for once I give a shit if the guys think they should follow through or not.</p><p>"This is weird," Lynn comments when we are alone.</p><p>"I think we have seen nothing yet," I correct.</p><p>"What makes you think that," Lisa asks.</p><p>"Because we have another forty-seven or so hours to go. Knowing Jeanine this is just the warm-up."</p><p>"At least you've got Four with you," Miranda turns to me. "And you have Thorsten," Miranda turns to Lisa this time.</p><p>"Wanna be my fuck buddy for this," Lynn grins and Miranda looks at her in surprise.</p><p>"No honey, I need different equipment but thanks for offering."</p><p>"Suit yourself. I would stay away from any Pedrad though, their girls will kill you, and Peter is not a good choice unless you are into playing submissive," Lynn summarizes, and I laugh out loud.</p><p>"We are not here for hook-ups," Lisa admonishes. "I would love a promotion or holiday," she gushes, and I know what she means. Not the promotion but winning the holiday is my goal as well.</p><p>We all take care of business and decide to stay inside and chat a bit more now that we are alone.</p><p>"Let's talk business. We will be divided up soon. Watch out for Peter," I advise. "Eric should be fine, he mellowed out a bit but make sure he doesn't get too dominant," I encourage. Any of the others I don't know well that we should look out for," I ask, looking at all of them in turn.</p><p>"Aaron was a sadistic swine during my initiation," Lisa throws in, a bit too offhandedly for my taste.</p><p>"He hasn't improved," Miranda admits. "The others are alright."</p><p>"Peter has wandering hands, make sure you are never alone with him," I add and they gawk at me.</p><p>"Four hasn't killed him yet," Miranda sounds surprised.</p><p>I do remember my encounter with Peter quite vividly and chuckle darkly.</p><p>"Let's just say Peter visited the infirmary." And that is all I need to say it seems, they all nod in understanding.</p><p>"So we stick together," Lynn asks.</p><p>"Would be a good choice."</p><p>With that we finally leave the restroom and see the guys all milling around, looking bored and impatient.</p><p>Lynn follows me over to Tobias, Will, Uriah and Zeke.</p><p>"All good," I ask nobody in particular.</p><p>"Ask Four," Uriah grins and I turn to Tobias.</p><p>"Just a little misunderstanding with Eric," he tells me and I sincerely doubt that was all but there is not time ask for details.</p><p>A buzzer sounds off and the previously dark door glows in green while the bathroom signs fade to black.</p><p>One by one we walk through the doorframe and every single time it beeps to show it registered our barcode.</p><p>For some reason I find this tracking a bit unnerving.</p><p>Eric is in the lead and we follow him through what seems to be a maze of corridors. I am sure we passed through at least two warehouses by now and I am getting a bit anxious as to where Jeanine is leading us.</p><p>I can smell chlorine and feel hot, humid air before we even reach the door at the end of our current corridor.</p><p>Once more there is a constant of checking barcodes and approving beeps and when I pass the door I see nothing. Pitch black yet the sounds of water splashing has me proceeding with care.</p><p>It seems the final person of our team passing the barrier is the go ahead the system needs to show us what we are facing this time.</p><p>"What the fuck," I exclaim amidst a lot of similar exclamations.</p><p>Before us is another challenge course but this one involves water. A lot of water by the look of it.</p><p>For once I am really glad the school forced everyone, including Abnegation, to learn how to swim. We were separated by gender from everyone else, mind you, but at least I know how to not get killed. Hopefully!</p><p>I am not asking this time what we are supposed to do but actively search for the board giving us the rundown of what Jeanine wants to see happening.</p><p>We all congregate around the large boards and it sounds too easy.</p><p>According to the instructions we simply have to make our way through it and return to this starting point.</p><p>There is the added recommendation to dress less and I know what she means but looking around I am not sure I really want to.</p><p>"Ooh, naked girls," Peter exclaims excitedly and to my surprise it is Eric who slaps him on the back of his head.</p><p>"We are a team, try to be part of it," he growls at Peter and I just know this simple gesture made him more friend than foe.</p><p>Tobias sidles up to me. "You were allowed to participate in swimming classes," he asks me quietly.</p><p>"Girls only. Were you?"</p><p>I don't ask the unspoken question if Marcus forbade him because his abuse could have become public knowledge.</p><p>"With a mandatory shirt on," he whispers back, and I nod to show I understand.</p><p>"Not sure that's an option now," I whisper, looking at the people around me starting to take their clothes off. Men strip down to their boxers and the other girls look willing to get down to their bras and panties.</p><p>Tobias and I look at each other and sigh simultaneously which causes me to giggle and him to smirk.</p><p>Lynn looks at us in surprise and makes a 'get on with it' motion with her hands.</p><p>So, reluctantly, we both strip and put our clothes in a neat pile.</p><p>...</p><p>Jeanine didn't demand an order of how we were to proceed through this course and Eric takes lead while I hang back to observe.</p><p>He scans his wristband and the gate opens for him, allowing him into the pool area and onto the first platform.</p><p>He looks around cautiously and I don't blame him. Jeanine is bound to have some surprises lurking in the deceivingly easy parkour.</p><p>"Why is he not going faster," Aaron asks out loud.</p><p>"Because he knows Jeanine wouldn't go this easy on us. He is giving us the advantage of observing him and finding out some of the little surprises she will have incorporated," I explain just as Eric decides to proceed and the platform jerks violently. "Like this," I say, pointing downwards.</p><p>"Shit," I hear muttered around me when Eric barely stays on and carefully moves to the crossing leading to the next platform.</p><p>This time he touches it to check the stability and it was a good call - the damned plank rolls over.</p><p>"There is a ladder on the other side. Jump in and swim," Will shouts.</p><p>"No," I interrupt quickly. "Jeanine will have the water as a no-go zone. You have to hang off the bottom and use the ladder to get back onto the platform," I shout and Eric nods in understanding.</p><p>Eric is strong enough to use his arms and legs to hold onto the plank while moving forward but are the rest of us?</p><p>I am trying to be inconspicuous when I look around to assess my groups' overall fitness.</p><p>We are all in our prime, so to speak and it looks like everyone is keeping up with some type of workout.</p><p>Eric reaches the platform and uses the ladder to get back on. It is stable and I kind of expected it to be with the ladder attached to it.</p><p>"What now," Lance asks.</p><p>Just as Eric starts walking straight for the next gap water comes at him full force from left and right.</p><p>"Down on the ground," Tobias shouts and to his credit Eric doesn't hesitate to follow through. On all fours he is crawling slowly forward until he reaches the rim.</p><p>The water stops and he stands up.</p><p>This time none of us comment when he jumps onto the pillars and to my relief they hold up.</p><p>There are five of them with decent gaps in between but Eric goes through them quite fast. He stops when he reaches the last one and we all have a closer look at the next platform which is shaped like a pyramid.</p><p>"There are ropes leading up," he shouts to us and I am glad we have the running commentary going.</p><p>Eric jumps and makes a grab for the rope. He does indeed take hold of the rope but something has to be off and suddenly he is down in the water.</p><p>Curses are flying wild as Eric swims back and grabs the rope once more.</p><p>He has to start his climb from further down, but he takes his time to check the surface of the pyramid before trying again.</p><p>He is struggling but making his way up and only when he reaches the safety of the peak does he give us an update.</p><p>"It's fucking ice!"</p><p>Well, shit!</p><p>The way down goes fast, and Eric has to use all his strength to stop when he needs to in order to get to the next crossing.</p><p>The width makes me wonder what's lurking here. Jeanine would never make it easy for us. Yes, just as expected, balls attached to ropes swing down from the ceiling and Eric needs to be careful with his timing or he will get pushed into the water.</p><p>The final platform before he gets to scan his wristband is round and leaning to one side and as soon as Eric steps onto it the disc rotates.</p><p>Eric manages just about and quickly passes the scanner.</p><p>When he steps onto a fine metal gutter a loud whirring starts and I can see Eric's hair starting to fly.</p><p>"At least we'll be more or less dry," Will comments and I now understand what this is. A full body version of a hairdryer.</p><p>I wasn't looking forward to walking around sopping wet, so this is a relief.</p><p>One by one we take our turns and when it's Tobias' turn there are a few whistles and 'oh damns' when they see his back.</p><p>"Shut up," I demand loudly, and they look at me, surprised by my harsh tone.</p><p>This parkour was fucking hard for me. I gained a lot of muscle tone and upper body strength but damned, it was a good challenge for all that I learned. I did do it though and better than some others, I am sure.</p><p>...</p><p>Once we are all finished and dressed the light for the hallway comes on and we follow Zeke through a handful of corridors and up some stairs before we reach another door.</p><p>One by one we are permitted entry and I find myself looking at another large room with doors in the background.</p><p>Just like last time the signs for bathrooms illuminate and as one we girls go for ours.</p><p>We don't chat as much this time and only comment on it being past lunchtime when Miranda's stomach growls pitifully.</p><p>Once more the guys are all outside when we emerge, and I am wondering if they are simply that fast or just too stupid to use the facilities when they have the option.</p><p>It seems someone was watching because as soon as the last one of us leaves the lights dim and another door opens, revealing we do get to eat.</p><p>There is not much chatting, everyone seems to have been starving. The food is gone in no time and the door leading back into the first room lights up.</p><p>Once back the lights of all doors diminish and nothing else happens.</p><p>We are quiet and simply wait. Everyone seems to be thinking the same thing: this is another test and finally we are rewarded with Jeanine's voice.</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations, you have come this far. Your physical strength was to be assumed, now you get to get ready for a new version of Candor or Dauntless."</em>
</p><p>"Uh, what," Uriah asks out loud.</p><p>"<em>You will be required to scan your barcode and answer a few simply questions to proof your Candor</em>," Jeanine's voice continues as if Uriah never spoke up. <em>"The first round will be easy and will determine the next line of questioning. Please line up,"</em> the voice demands, and part of the wall pushes out, revealing another barcode scanner attached to a computer screen.</p><p>"Who goes first," Lisa asks and when nobody steps forward she sighs and scans her wristband.</p><p>"<em>Lisa, put your fingers onto the screen and state your parent's names,"</em> the electronic voice of someone, clearly not Jeanine, asks.</p><p>"Hector and Scarlet," Lisa answers without hesitation and the screen goes green, presumably stating it is true.</p><p>Peter goes next and I can see from his face he is going to lie.</p><p>He scans his barcode and gets the same question but when he answers "Max and Veronica" his screen goes red. Knew it! Peter answers truthfully and the screen goes green.</p><p>Everyone gets the same question and only Tobias is hesitating but answers in the end without lying.</p><p>The second round of questions are a bit more in depth when they ask for our age and profession, it still curve balls though. What is Jeanine getting at with this, I wonder. The questions are too easy, and she has to have a result in mind unless she has no clue about how Candor or Dauntless are actually played.</p><p>When the third round starts I know we have hit a turning point.</p><p>"<em>Lisa, think back to when you were fifteen. If you knew then what you know now, what would you have done differently?"</em></p><p>Lisa mulls this over for a bit. "I would have worked out way before initiation in order to rank higher," she admits, and the screen turns green.</p><p>It is the same question for everyone, and the answers are kind of alike. People would have worked out more, would have faced some fears before they had to and changed some of the people they did or did not make friends with.</p><p>I am squarely in the worked out more category while both Tobias and Eric chose facing their fears. Interesting.</p><p>Uriah was the only one who regretted not gorging himself on Dauntless cake while Zeke admitted he would have told himself to go for Shauna immediately. We girls compliment him while the guys give him some shit for it.</p><p>It seems that was the last question and the device retreats again.</p><p>The bathroom lights come back on and soon after the hallway is allowing us to leave again.</p><p>I am in the far back and not sure who is taking the lead but we all stop suddenly.</p><p>"There is a fork with two green lights here," Peter shouts.</p><p>We all push closer to see what those in the front see and indeed there are a corridor and a stairway with shining green lights.</p><p>"It seems it's time to split up. Everyone is free to make his own choices," Eric declares and Peter steps right through the lights of the corridor. There is a loud beep and the light turns red.</p><p>"What the fuck," Peter curses but steps back towards us.</p><p>The lights turn green again and this time Peter goes for the stairs and when he passes there is a more muted beep and the light stays green.</p><p>Aaron tries for follow Peter but this time his light turns red and he has to go through the one for the corridor.</p><p>Eric looks at both of them and then steps towards Peter, the light stays green.</p><p>"Every other person gets diverted," Will whispers to us and I know why he says it only to us. If we want to stay together, we need to manipulate our way through.</p><p>Miranda sighs deeply because now she has no choice but to follow Aaron, but against Will's prediction the light turns red. Her relief is visible when she joins Peter and Eric and I am wondering how bad Aaron really is if she prefers Peter and Eric.</p><p>Jeanine must have something in mind when she programmed this crossing. I end up on the stairs with Eric, Peter, Tobias, Miranda, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Lynn and Roger. Our group is effectively cut in half for now.</p><p>...</p><p>We follow the green lights and end up on a room looking almost like one of our gyms. There is a mat in the middle, and it is quite obvious what we have to do here.</p><p>Once we are all inside a large screen on the wall lights up in green.</p><p>"<em>Welcome to your new activity. It is time to test your fighting skills,"</em> Jeanine lets us know the obvious. <em>"We don't want to put anyone into the infirmary unnecessarily, so the fight is over when one is pinned. Please find the pairings on the screen."</em></p><p>And suddenly five rows appear.</p><p>"No," Roger exclaims and looks at me when he sees his name paired with mine.</p><p>"I'll go easy on you," I promise teasingly.</p><p>"They'll kill me if I hurt you," he groans.</p><p>I walk over to him and put my hand on his arm.</p><p>"It's just a training fight, Roger, and I am a big girl. It doesn't matter if I win or lose as long as neither of us needs to spend the night in the infirmary."</p><p>"Maybe you should look at their faces," he smirks and nods over my shoulder to the rest of our group.</p><p>Indeed, they are all staring at Roger with as much silent threat at possible.</p><p>"It is a challenge and I want to have a fair fight without interference or blame when it ends," I state loudly and have to look at some people for longer than I care to admit.</p><p>"<em>First fight,"</em> Jeanine's voice announces and Lynn steps into the ring with Eric.</p><p>She is good and can hold her own but in the end Eric's experience and brute strength give him the upper hand and Lynn taps out.</p><p>"<em>Second fight,"</em> Jeanine's disembodied voice announces, and I step closer to watch as Peter and Tobias fight.</p><p>Seems Peter did not keep up with his training as much as he should have and it doesn't take long before Tobias has him tapping out.</p><p>"<em>Third fight,"</em> Jeanine demands and Will is facing Miranda. She is really good and Will puts up a good fight but ends up losing.</p><p>"<em>Fourth fight,"</em> comes, this time Zeke and Uriah face off against each other.</p><p>You can tell that they have been fighting each other their whole lives but Uriah just has that little extra that is needed to win the fight.</p><p>Finally I hear <em>"Fifth fight</em>," and I take my place opposite Roger on the mat.</p><p>He is huge and has the muscles to suit his bulking form. I know this will also make him a bit slower and this is my only chance to get him. I must be quick and all over the place.</p><p>He seems reluctant to start but I wink at him and when I blow a kiss he finally smiles and attacks me.</p><p>It is not easy and we both get into some tricky situations. Tobias and Eric decided to publicly take sides and shout instructions to me. It is clear as day that both as my previous instructors know how I like to fight, and their comments actually help even though I had most of those bases already covered in my own pre-fight planning.</p><p>Finally, when I fake going for his groin, Roger drops low and protects the good but it is not hard to get him all the way down and he taps out good naturedly and not at all upset at being tricked.</p><p>It seems Jeanine wanted to give us some time to recover because suddenly there are bathroom signs illuminated in the back and a water fountain appears in between.</p><p>I sure as hell appreciate the gesture and take her offerings. Before long the lights diminish and the entrance illuminates, telling us silently it is time to leave.</p><p>...</p><p>For me it seems like we are heading all the way back to where we first split from the rest of our group and now follow the corridor they had to take. It takes ages and I think we might be back in the first warehouse by the time we stop.</p><p>Our stop is another room but this one is not empty. There is an abundance of stuff on large shelves and from where I am standing it seems random but I am sure there is rhyme and reason.</p><p>"<em>Welcome to your last task for today,"</em> Jeanine announces. <em>"We are continuing the tradition of Candor or Dauntless with some Dauntless. You have five minutes to look around the shelves. Time starts now,"</em> she announces, and the shelves light up for us to properly see what props she gave us.</p><p>There is no hesitation and we all crowd around the she shelves. There is an abundance of choices, there is no other word for it, but the goal is to find what can be used without problems.</p><p>I have no idea if she is going to give us dares or if we are allowed to make up our own. Letting us look at the shelves indicated the latter, but I wouldn't bet on it.</p><p>The buzzer sounds, the shelves go dark and Jeanine's voice comes back on.</p><p>"<em>This task involves you all giving each other dares. To give everyone an equal amount of turns we will go around clockwise. Please form a circle."</em></p><p>There is a long pause where we do as requested and it is clear that nobody is watching a live feed because they make us wait way longer than we take to sit down.</p><p>"<em>Perfect</em>," Jeanine croons and I cringe<em>. "Now, for demanding dares we go around clockwise starting with the oldest member in your group but who you chose for your dare is up to you. If your chosen person fulfils the dare he or she will get the points, should they decline you will receive the points yourself. No dare can be repeated but may be fair game in further rounds. Three rounds only and the game will be evaluated overnight and points awarded at a later time. Please use the scanner to indicate your turn."</em> An item on a small desk that was in the dark previously is illuminated. <em>"Good luck!"</em></p><p>Roger, as the oldest in our group, gets up to grab the scanner and sits back down. As soon as he took the scanner the shelves came back online, and we all know we are allowed to use whatever we found earlier if nobody takes it first.</p><p>He eyes us all, carefully waging his options. Then he finally seems to have found his target and without getting something from the shelves he scans his wristband.</p><p>"Lynn, I dare you to make Eric laugh in sixty seconds or less," Roger utters his first dare and I am in awe, this is fucking awesome!</p><p>Lynn looks stumped for a moment and Eric is smirking already. I giggle and Lynn looks at me before her whole face changes. Oh,oh!</p><p>"Eric, did you know that Zeke and Uriah annoyed Tris with their pranks so much last month that she paid them back with a prank of her own?" Lynn is asking a rhetorical question and we all know she doesn't have time for wild guessing games. "Well, she invited everyone over for a games night and as usual Zeke and Uriah went snooping around and found a piece of Dauntless cake which they decided to eat. Bad idea. First of all Tris added a good dose of pepper and mustard so it was inedible but she also added something to colour their teeth bright yellow for two days."</p><p>By then everyone except Eric, Zeke and Uriah is laughing, but the corners of Eric's lips are actually lifting up which is a win in my books even if Lynn lost the dare.</p><p>Tobias is next and it seems he already made up his mind. Without a word he receives the code reader from Roger and gets up, grabbing something from the shelf.</p><p>"Eric," he starts and I groan. Tobias kisses my cheek loudly and starts again. "Eric, I dare you to let Uriah and Zeke colour your face with these pens." He holds up an assortment of multi coloured felt tip pens.</p><p>Eric stares at Tobias and I think he is about to accept the dare when Uriah, who was sitting next to Zeke, whispers to his brother too loudly. "I am so drawing a dick on his face."</p><p>"Keep the points, Four. It's not worth it for me."</p><p>It's my turn next and although I had a few ideas I have to rethink my strategy because Eric will get too pissed if I call on him again in some shape or form.</p><p>I decide to go for my next intended target instead.</p><p>I grab the reader from Tobias and scan my code.</p><p>"Peter," I start, and he looks at me like he was expecting this. "Give me your best impression of giving birth."</p><p>He stares at me dumbfounded. I am sure he expected something else and the conflict of what to do is visible. His confidence seems to be fading...</p><p>After what feels like ages Peter crouches down and starts moaning and groaning. It is a bit pitiful if you ask me and when he is done with his performance I look around the group. "I don't think I am impartial enough to rate this. For me, personally, it was a fail but I accept whatever you guys agree on."</p><p>Peter nods at me and we leave it at that.</p><p>The group is a bit divided and unsurprisingly the women think he failed while Tobias and Roger think it was good enough. Eric has been silent, and Uriah finally gets down and lies on the floor, grabbing his legs, just behind the knees and starts moaning and groaning. "I am going to kill you, Zeke. Look what did to me! I am never ever going to have sex again!" There is some fake panting and then Uriah screeches. "Oh my fucking god I am being ripped in two!" He swats Zeke's hands away when he tries to stop him. "Keep your hands to yourself or I will ask the nurse to cut your dick off for me! Oh shit, look at all the blood! Doctor, I want painkillers right the fuck NOW!" Uriah grunts and groans a few more times and then wails like a baby.</p><p>Everyone, and I mean everyone, is laughing by now. I am trying really hard to not stare at Eric when he throws his head back and roars with laughter, but I can't keep my eyes away from that sight. He looks ... free and unbothered for once.</p><p>"Okay, if that's what Peter should have done I agree he failed," Tobias snorts amidst laughter and everyone agrees.</p><p>"How come you were so accurate," I ask Uriah when we are calmed down enough to hold a proper conversation.</p><p>"Mom made us watch a birth video every time she caught us sniffing around a girl before our initiation," Uriah finally admits and Zeke shudders.</p><p>"Made me wonder if I would ever be able to get it up for a girl," he gets out amid fake shivers.</p><p>Miranda is next and she dares Zeke to lick the floor which he does. She groans and admits she should have known better. Yes, she should have picked Will for that one. As a former Erudite he would have thought about everything that could have crawled over here since the last time it was cleaned.</p><p>Will dared Roger to smell the armpit of everyone in this room which was an easy feat.</p><p>Eric dared Tobias to give a three minute lecture on safe sex and Zeke and Uriah went with their usual line of questioning, trying to find out more about Tobias.</p><p>I am kind of glad they asked because now these dares were taboo.</p><p>Tobias got his revenge on Eric when he dared him to give Peter a foot massage using his own feet while Zeke was asked to let Uriah give him a haircut using only his left hand.</p><p>All in all it was alright and due to the new people in our group we were able to shake things up a bit even though we couldn't publicly embarrass someone by sending him to the Pit.</p><p>When the last person, Uriah, had his third turn the device beeps until he put it back into the docking station and only after that the sound stopped and another door opened.</p><p>It was something akin to an apartment. There was food on a table, bathrooms and ten beds. Made me feel like initiation all over again but this time with better bathrooms and more people in my corner.</p><p>I ended up in a bed between Tobias and Lynn and despite the company we kept I was able to fall asleep and rest soundly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I meant to post this yesterday but life happens... and 2020 showed what a B**ch she still is and threw another curve ball. We ended up having to put one of our pets down with a neurological disorder, possible meningitis, that the vet said could have come from her expensive speciality food if it is indeed meningitis. Looks like anything you don't grow or raise yourself can so easily become your downfall... So I ended up bringing an empty carrier home, cleaned everything with the ever present disinfectant and have to keep an eye on our other one to see if she shows any early warning signs. Add to that two of my ASD kids were not bothered at all to lose a friend and my youngest still thinks we just need to pick her up from the hospital. Yeah, an amazing day!</p><p>A bit of advice to anyone who finds him- or herself in the position that you might need to wipe a snotty nose in public - wear a face shield and not a mask - it is utterly disgusting and absolutely embarrassing because you can't take it off until you are back in your car.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter Three</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tris POV</strong>
</p><p>The next morning a refrigerated drawer right next to the one containing our hot dinner opens up and provides us with enough food for at least twenty.</p><p>The bathrooms are proper changing rooms with separate shower stalls, and I take advantage of it. You'll never know what this day brings!</p><p>I approach Tobias chatting with Zeke, thinking about what we have done in the last twenty hours and what we should expect of the next twenty-eight.</p><p>"Ready," he asks, pulling me into him and kissing the crown of my head.</p><p>"I hope so," I admit. "Jeanine has more than a full day left to manipulate us to her heart's content."</p><p>"Let her, together we can face anything," Tobias boasts and Zeke groans while I cringe.</p><p>"Man, you know damn well she's listening in and now she will separate you guys," he exclaims.</p><p>"Shut up," I say and indicate the camera in the corner hoping against hope he won't keep it up and shut his mouth.</p><p>It is obvious someone must have been watching. As soon as the last person is out of the bathroom and we stand together, talking about what's next, the doorframe lights up in green and we are on the go again.</p><p>It looks like Jeanine is sending us for a morning run when we reach yet another section with an actual track. We are not the only ones here and I can see the rest of our green team as well as the red and yellow teams. It is safe to assume we are allowed to reunite and that's what we do.</p><p>All barcodes must have been scanned and Jeanine's voice comes on.</p><p>"<em>Welcome to our morning exercise. We are having a relay race between your groups. Every member has to run five laps before his or her replacement is allowed to take over. Please line up behind one of the gates and scan your barcode every time you pass a scanner,"</em> Jeanine instructs.</p><p>This is weird but also great because I do need my morning run to function properly and knowing the crowds out in the streets, I would bet it is most of our members who feel the same.</p><p>"Tris, you start," Eric instructs and Peter snickers.</p><p>"Slowest first," he tries to goad me.</p><p>"No, fastest first and fastest last," Eric states before nodding at Uriah who gives him a thumbs up. "You guys will benefit from the pleasure of being in the lead and if any of you should lose it Uriah will pick up the slack."</p><p>I don't have that much time to listen to the renewed bickering coming from Peter before the gate in front of me turns green and I am off. Man am I glad I stretched and did some yoga this morning or I would be in a world of pain later for not warming up properly.</p><p>When I pass my team the first time I see they are all doing stretches and warming up as best as they can while being confined to limited space.</p><p>One hundred laps later our team won by only a couple of feet. We had some unexpected slow runners in our midst, and we should consider regular exercise to be made mandatory. Well, that's just my personal take away from all this.</p><p>Jeanine is back on track with her little schemes and when the red group leaves they are divided up even more.</p><p>Three doorways shine in red and they end up with two groups of eight and one of four.</p><p>We are losing Zeke and Roger while our other half loses Lisa and Thorsten.</p><p>There is no time to overthink things before we are once more running through corridors.</p><p>...</p><p>Our new destination comes with exclamations of excitement and approval.</p><p>Looks like we get to test our skills.</p><p>In the back is a wall with targets and right where we stand are little stalls, each containing a scanner but also guns, rifles and throwing knives.</p><p>The gist is easy and I am really confident this time around that we will all do well enough to get good scores.</p><p>"<em>Please take your positions, scan your code and pick up the rifle," </em>Jeanine instructs, and we follow through.</p><p>"<em>Fire at will,"</em> she commands, and we do. I am not hitting bullseyes, but I am quite close and all my marks hit home.</p><p>Flashing lights tell us when to stop and fresh targets appear a little closer.</p><p>"<em>Pick up your handguns."</em></p><p>I check mine over quickly and spot the fresh clip on the side. Sweet!</p><p>"<em>Fire at will,"</em> Jeanine commands again and this time I am hitting the bullseye without fail.</p><p>By the time the lights tell me to stop I emptied two clips into my target which has to have been specially treated. It didn't break from the renewed impact.</p><p>"<em>Pick up your throwing knives,"</em> is the last command and I do just like with the others.</p><p>I know I have a smile on my face when I exit my booth and I feel really relaxed. A good workout with some target practice will do that for me.</p><p>Did Jeanine want everyone to be mellow and loosen their guard?</p><p>Well, mine is up as soon as that thought hits me but I stay quiet and don't tell the others. I will not be the one shitting on Eric's and Peter's good mood!</p><p>We are allowed to head out and it seems it is lunchtime already. We get the usual bathroom/dining experience before being told where to go next.</p><p>...</p><p>This time we end up in a corridor with a lot of doors.</p><p>"<em>Please line up in front of one door each,"</em> Jeanine instructs, and it is almost instinctual to follow through by now. She managed to condition us, and I am a bit worried about this.</p><p>"<em>Scan your code,"</em> she instructs, and we do in order to open the door.</p><p>I did not expect what I find inside and move backwards until I hit the now closed door. No matter how many times I scan my code it doesn't open again.</p><p>"We mean no harm," the woman in front of me states. "Nothing will be held against you, but refusal will disqualify your whole team."</p><p>Her face tells me she is not a fan of that punishment either, but she is just following orders and I try to think quickly how I will get out of this one alive.</p><p>"It is a new test and Jeanine would like to see how it does outside the controlled setting of a lab."</p><p>"But it is the fucking aptitude test," I exclaim, annoyed at how my voice sounds. "I already took it and I am a leader of the Dauntless. I don't need a test to tell me I chose right or wrong. I know I made the right choice," I argue.</p><p>"I am sorry," she states. "Please think about your team and just run with the new test," she pleads, and I finally give in.</p><p>I take my seat slowly and slowly raise the liquid to my mouth after all electrodes are hooked up.</p><p>The test is different, I can tell immediately. Where I had full control beforehand, I now have to fight instinct to stay in charge.</p><p>This time I take the knife, convinced I will be able to cheat my way to a straight Dauntless result.</p><p>The baskets disappear and I am suddenly in a dark street and I can hear god awful screams. It is either a child or a young woman and I don't hesitate before I run towards the origin of the sound.</p><p>There are two dark figures bending over a prone figure on the ground. One turns to me and I see the gun in his hand. I don't think twice before I throw the knife and it hits its mark. The man grabs his throat, dropping the gun, and pulls my bloodied knife out. He just fast tracked his death and while he is bleeding to death, I run to grab the knife and gun before the other thug can do it.</p><p>I am not fast enough and he gets the knife but misses the gun when I run into him at full force.</p><p>We topple to the ground and I knee him in the balls as hard as I can. He puts up a good fight but in the end I end up shooting him.</p><p>I did not come out of this fight unscathed. The knife is sticking out of my side but I don't pull it out, instead I crawl over to the prone figure and turn it around to see a small Factionless girl. I hold her and suddenly find myself with her in front of a sign telling me to my left is Abnegation and to my right is Amity.</p><p>Both would be good choices yet I find myself drawn to Abnegation. After two steps I find myself in the Abnegation infirmary where the doctor tells me the little girl has been raped and sustained severe brain damage. What is he supposed to do? Keep her on life support or switch off the machines and give her peace.</p><p>I don't give him an answer but request an doctor from each faction to come and evaluate her and, surprise, surprise, they all have different opinions and outlooks.</p><p>I finally chose the Erudite doctor's recommendation and the simulation fades and I slowly come back to life in the room I entered to win points for my team.</p><p>"Well, shit," I sigh and rub my hands over my face. "Tell Jeanine she can't give sixteen-year olds this aptitude test. The results will be based on skill and knowledge most don't possess and she will just end up forcing them to stay in their faction of origin," I lecture the poor woman who finally smiles at me.</p><p>"I will pass your feedback on but I was made to believe Jeanine changed the matrix a little bit to reflect your maturity for today's field test."</p><p>Is she for real?</p><p>"People in Dauntless have fears like every other person and this should come with a healthy trigger warning." I am close to shouting and it seems the woman knows I am close to losing my shit.</p><p>"Would you like to have something to calm you down," she offers gently.</p><p>If she had spoken any differently, I would have ripped her head off but the way she told me lets me know she fully understands and agrees with me.</p><p>"I don't like taking medication," I mumble.</p><p>"There is another option that was added for today," she tells me, grinning widely and opening the door on the trolley she had loaded with vials and electrodes.</p><p>"I am not sure alcohol is a good choice if I don't know what Jeanine plans to do next. I really don't want to drown in water or some shit. Don't you have anything with sugar?" I know I am asking for a lot, but it seems Jeanine is once more one step ahead of us.</p><p>"That is a humongous piece of cake," I exclaim but accept the fork and start shovelling the chocolate goodness into my mouth.</p><p>I wash everything down with a big glass of water and when she is sure I am calm enough to proceed she presses a button around her neck and allows me to proceed back out the door.</p><p>There are only Tobias and Uriah outside and they see my face both come over and hug me. I snuggle into Tobias while Uriah comes up behind me and rubs my back.</p><p>"I never wanted to redo the aptitude test but this is some fucked us shit Jeanine created," Tobias tells us.</p><p>"Allegedly she ramped it up a bit for us. If she does this to all those kids coming this year they either end up with Amity or Abnegation results and that would serve her well," I whisper for the sake of the cameras.</p><p>Lynn and Will are the next ones out and I extend my arm to include Lynn into my little bubble of safety. She snuggles right up but when she cops a feel I elbow her hard.</p><p>She chuckles and steps back to hug Uriah who is standing with Will now.</p><p>"Are you okay," I ask Will. He still looks a bit green but nods.</p><p>"I took the alcohol and the cake," he admits and they all chuckle at his admission.</p><p>"Whoever took the alcohol or meds needs to be careful for the next task. Maybe let me and whoever else just took the cake go first if possible," I advise and they all nod.</p><p>Peter comes out and for once he looks human. The test clearly affected him just as much as it did us and it somehow pleases me to see he hasn't lost his humanity.</p><p>"What do you think is taking Eric so long," Peter asks when we have waited for a good while for Eric and Miranda.</p><p>"He is probably taking his time killing the thugs one piece at a time," Tobias suggests.</p><p>"He might be stuck in the hospital," Zeke throws in.</p><p>"Doesn't matter," I say.</p><p>"Maybe he just needs some time to calm down," Uriah wagers an option.</p><p>"Eric," Peter guffaws disbelievingly.</p><p>"Yes, Eric," Uriah reaffirms. We both know that Eric is the one who single handedly changed Dauntless' penal code to punish culprits of any type of assault harder. Pity Peter never got his just reward.</p><p>Finally Eric and Miranda come out. Miranda avoids all eye contact and just stands lacklustre in the hallway. Eric, on the other hand, looks a bit off when he stares us down.</p><p>I walk over and squeeze his hand and when he looks at me I think he either took the drugs or the drink. He doesn't smell of alcohol so they might have offered him a mild sedative.</p><p>I won't say anything out loud but I am certain I will keep a close eye on him.</p><p>"Let's go," Peter demands, ever impatient and feeling the least compassion.</p><p>I tug Eric along with me after Peter and Tobias stays close by as does Uriah. Will and Lynn sandwich Miranda.</p><p>It looks like we chose to physically protect those currently the most vulnerable.</p><p>Peter leads us to another fork in the road and once more he steps through the frame for the stairs. The light stays green. Eric moves to follow him but is denied passage and he slowly walks through the barrier to the hallway.</p><p>I follow Eric and am permitted entrance as is Tobias. Uriah and Will end up with Peter and there are just Lynn and Miranda left.</p><p>She still looks shaken and Lynn gently pushes her forward. Miranda walks through the doorway and joins us and with a deep sigh Lynn follows Uriah and Will.</p><p>"I will see you later," I tell her, and she gives me a thumbs up.</p><p>As long as she is not left alone with Peter they will survive.</p><p>I take Lynn's place beside Miranda and we follow Tobias and Eric through corridor after corridor, up and down stairs and finally we reach a new room.</p><p>I am immediately on guard when I see the set up. That has to be some kind of mind game she is playing with us.</p><p>Jeanine's voice comes over the speaker and for once it sounds like it is really her talking to us.</p><p>"<em>I thought you might want to have some time to calm down before your next task. I am sorry you were this affected by my new test. Some of your reactions were expected but others surprised me and I want to offer you some reprieve without losing face,"</em> Jeanine offers, sounding genuinely contrite<em>. "The sedatives you were given will wear off within the next thirty minutes and you have until then to enjoy this room. Help yourselves to anything you fancy,"</em> she continues and an array of drawers and doors illuminate. <em>"I will check back in when the time is up."</em></p><p>"Is she for real," Tobias asks out loud.</p><p>"She sounded genuine," I admit.</p><p>Eric and Miranda don't comment, and I am sure by now that both took the offered sedative.</p><p>Tobias and I leave them to sit on the sofa while we go explore the room. There are bookshelves, bathrooms, drinks and snack as well as a large tv screen.</p><p>Tobias grabs the attached remote and walks back to the sofa while I take some water and snacks.</p><p>The screen is facing the seats and we sit right between Miranda and Eric with Eric being on my side.</p><p>Tobias hits a few buttons on the remote and there is some sort of menu. He selects the first choice which says 'Explore nature'.</p><p>The movie turns out to be no movie but a documentary about wild animals that used to live on a continent called Africa.</p><p>By the time we have been introduced to zebras, giraffes, rhinos and lions, Eric and Miranda are back to normal. None of us felt the need to comment and we simply watch the movie and snack.</p><p>"Uh," Tobias says suddenly.</p><p>"Fuck me," I exclaim and Eric snorts. I elbow him before I glare.</p><p>"What," he asks innocently. "He is fucking his lioness, Tris," Eric explains to me.</p><p>"I can see that," I growl back. "Why did they have to include this part," I ask, annoyed with both of us.</p><p>"Because it's an Erudite movie," Eric tells me unnecessarily.</p><p>Finally the lion is done with his girl and she rolls over and exposes her belly.</p><p>"No real woman would ever do that," I quip, and I should have known better.</p><p>"Wanna bet,' Eric challenges.</p><p>"No, I don't want to watch you fuck your conquests," I retort and Miranda gasps.</p><p>"Tris has Eric tamed down to an acceptable level," Tobias tells her not at all quietly.</p><p>"Fuck you," Eric shouts over.</p><p>"Not interested," Tobias retorts and Eric growls louder.</p><p>"Both of you stop now. Let's enjoy a little bit more of our break before Jeanine is back..."</p><p>The words haven't left my mouth quite yet when of course Jeanine declares our break over.</p><p>I quickly use the bathroom and reluctantly leave this nice room.</p><p>Back in the corridor I look once more longingly at the door before I follow the other three down the hallway.</p><p>...</p><p>We are led into a different section, there are too many stairs and corridors to be anywhere close to where my heavenly oasis hides.</p><p>Another door in green and as I am the last to walk through I end up with my nose smashed onto Eric's back.</p><p>"I am out," he growls and tries to walk past me but the door already closed and won't open again.</p><p>When Eric steps aside to go around me I can see what has the others so upset.</p><p>"Fear sims," I ask incredulously. "Is Jeanine trying to make us redo initiation?"</p><p>"No," Eric shouts towards the camera mounted over the door. "We told you fear sims were off limits once the serum testing was finished. You have no right to watch these," he shouts with renewed anger.</p><p>It doesn't take long and Jeanine is once more taking directly to <em>us.</em></p><p>"<em>The simulations are not monitored by us, Eric," Jeanine starts. "This is an exercise of trust,"</em> she explains. <em>"There are four of you and two double simulators. I always expected you to go in pairs and work through your fears together. Trust is an important aspect of life in Dauntless and surely you have someone with you to trust enough to have your back,"</em> Jeanine goads Eric<em>. "The simulator is set up to have you go through ONE fear with the help of your partner before the roles are reversed and you will help them through one of their fears," </em>Jeanine lays her cards on the table.</p><p>"I still don't like it," Eric shouts at the camera.</p><p>"<em>Trust, Eric, is the challenge you are facing,"</em> she sounds firm. <em>"You refuse, your whole team is out. Those are the rules for everyone," </em>she repeats.</p><p>I can almost see steam coming out of Eric's ears but it is obvious when he gives up.</p><p>"I am not letting you in my head," Eric snarls at Tobias. "It's either Tris doing mine or the team is out."</p><p>Eric just passed the ball to Tobias and he knows it. Tobias looks helplessly from me to Miranda who takes charge.</p><p>"I am not going to judge. I have fears of my own and mine stem from real life," she admits and Tobias nods.</p><p>"What happens in the sims stays in the sim," he offers a deal.</p><p>"I have no problem with that," Miranda agrees.</p><p>"Are you okay with me going in, Tris?" Miranda is asking for permission I don't have the authority to give.</p><p>"It has always been up to you and Four," I state, and she smiles at me in thanks.</p><p>"Shall we," she addresses Tobias.</p><p>"Yeah," he says, rubbing his neck.</p><p>"Be brave," I shout after them when they walk over to one of the chairs.</p><p>To my surprise a thick privacy curtain comes down and it muffles all sounds.</p><p>I walk along the curtain and see it is blocking the door. We won't get out until all of us went through with the fear sims.</p><p>I turn to Eric who is still standing where I left him. He really doesn't want to do this but was left with no choice. If he, as a leader, has our group thrown out of the competition because he refused to let me see one of his fears nobody will ever take him serious again.</p><p>I take his hand and he looks at me in surprise.</p><p>"I won't judge. You saw all my fears before and even knowing this it doesn't make it easier for me to share a fear," I soothe. "Jeanine says it is all about trust and after getting to know you better through leadership training I trust you to help me through whichever fear comes up. Do you trust me to help you," I ask gently.</p><p>"They are personal, Tris," Eric starts, and I nod. If he is this adamant I expected nothing less.</p><p>"I won't judge and I won't tell, but Eric, maybe you need to realise that it is okay to have someone covering your back. Jeanine has ulterior motives; we both know this because we deal with her often enough. Maybe she really doesn't mean to harm but to help in her own awkward erudite style."</p><p>Eric mulls this over and nods.</p><p>"Whatever we see it won't leave this room," he double checks and I cross my heart, finally making him smirk my way.</p><p>"Looking like a Pedrad doesn't instil confidence," he teases and I am glad we are back to some kind of normal.</p><p>Together we walk over to the seat and monitors. The vial has a different colour and when I look at Eric he just shrugs. Instructions are included and we both attach each other's electrodes and hooking up to the computer.</p><p>Eric gets the program ready while I fill the two syringes. We will have sixty seconds after administering the liquid before we will go under.</p><p>The lounger is wider to let both of us fit comfortably and I sit down with the syringes in my lap.</p><p>Eric finally joins me and suddenly the space seems not enough.</p><p>Before I can say a word Eric lifts me up and sits me down in between his legs, moving himself into the middle of the seat.</p><p>"Is this okay," he whispers into my ear and I shiver involuntarily.</p><p>"It's fine," I admit.</p><p>"Good. Ready?"</p><p>No! "Yes," I say, and he bares his neck for me to inject him first and gives me mine as soon as his is done.</p><p>I put the syringes back on the tray and when I lean back, protective sides rise up around the edges of the seat while it reclines. I have no choice but to lie very close to Eric, feeling his strong thighs and abs behind me.</p><p>...</p><p>The first thing I realise when we go under is the feeling of being connected to Eric. Even though he is not doing it in the sim it feels like he is holding my hand.</p><p>The second thing I notice is that I got the short end of the stick. Of all the simulations to choose from and this is the one we get?</p><p>Watching Tobias approach me in his apartment feels so surreal now. It has been so many months since I had to go through my fear landscape and found this lovely fear lurking within me.</p><p>Sim Tobias comes closer and pulls me in for a hug. I hug him back and notice Eric is standing right beside me, visible only to my eyes. Awkward.</p><p>Tobias leans down to kiss me and I successfully avoid his lips. No, just no!</p><p>He is undeterred and nuzzles my hair and face with his lips.</p><p>This is so wrong!</p><p>I look at Eric and shrug my shoulder and his eyes widen at my gesture.</p><p>Was I not supposed to be able to actively work through my fear? Did I just give away my divergence? Oh, oh ...</p><p>Tobias gently pulls me by my hands over to his bed and we sit down. I am happy to snuggle into him while Eric is bored enough to snoop around. This sim is so weird, Eric is even able to open doors and drawers. Does he see anything inside or is it a void?</p><p>I didn't pay attention to Tobias and suddenly his hands are roaming more freely while his lips nip and suck on my neck. I am stunned for a moment but then I come back to my senses and gently push Tobias away.</p><p>"No," I state firmly.</p><p>"You love me, Tris. This is the natural next step," he whispers to me and his hands once more roam all over me.</p><p>"Aren't you going to interfere," I ask Eric, annoyed he just snoops around and ignores us.</p><p>"It is your fear to get over. I am not sure why it is here and how I am supposed to help you," he states and continues to thumb through a book he found.</p><p>"Tobias, I am not having sex with you," I state, and sim Tobias looks at me wide eyed.</p><p>"I never said that's what we were doing," he soothes and pulls my shirt up.</p><p>I am so dumbstruck I let him before I snatch it back.</p><p>"I don't want to have sex with you," I state once more but sim Tobias is an ornery one. He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it aside.</p><p>"That's okay, Tris, I don't want that either. There is someone else," he starts, and I stare at him, gasping in surprise.</p><p>"This is new," I state out loud and finally this titbit catches Eric's attention.</p><p>"What," he asks.</p><p>"Didn't you listen," I ask exasperated. Why is he here if he doesn't want to help? Oh yes, to save face and get it over with.</p><p>Tobias is back to nuzzling my neck.</p><p>"I am just helping you, Tris. You will thank me one day," he says, and I push him away. He comes right back and grabs a handful of breast, squeezing gently and kissing me right onto my mouth. I push him away hard and run over to hide behind Eric.</p><p>Tobias walks right through Eric, which is really weird to watch, and distracts me enough to miss the next thing.</p><p>Tobias' hand slips into my pants and I see red.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you," I screech.</p><p>"I am just helping you be ready... for him."</p><p>"Who," I ask.</p><p>"Only you know, Tris. You leave me guessing at every turn and it is about time you put your big girl panties on and face the music."</p><p>All of this never happened in the fear landscape and I am wondering what changed.</p><p>"What changed," I ask out loud.</p><p>"You did," Tobias answers me.</p><p>"Your subconscious," Eric whispers into my ear and pulls me away from Tobias and into a hug of his own.</p><p>I relish his warmth and strength and snuggle into him, hoping to forget this weird and sexually aggressive Tobias.</p><p>My bra covered breasts are scraping against his shirt but I don't mind that at all. I slowly move my arms up his neck and when I make eye contact I lift up as high as I can go and kiss his chin. Eric looks down in surprise and I make another move, kissing him square onto his lips.</p><p>"Thank you for making me feel safe," I say and move back down to snuggle into his chest, calming my heartbeat while sim Tobias just stands next to us, looking on. Creepy!</p><p>The setting changes and I am gently pulled out of Eric's arms by an unknown force. He seems just as reluctant to let go and looks at me the whole time we are dragged apart.</p><p>Eric ends up sitting on a bed. I have never been to Eric's apartment but judging by the colours we are in a Dauntless compound bedroom.</p><p>He looks resigned and before I can ask why I am sitting all the way across the room in an armchair the door to his en-suite bathroom opens up and a barely clad Dauntless girl walks out. She walks with purpose and her finish line is Eric's bed.</p><p>Yeah, now I know why he was snooping around the apartment earlier and I grab a book to hide behind and hopefully distract me from the noises that should start any moment.</p><p>There they are! The sound of wet lips meeting lips and the moans of pleasure from the girl.</p><p>Eric is quiet and I look up, meeting his pained eyes.</p><p>She is straddling Eric and kissing his impassive lips. When he doesn't respond in kind she grabs his face in her hands and turns his face to look right at her. Bitch!</p><p>She pushes Eric back and wriggles around over his hips.</p><p>This continues for a minute or two and then she moves back to sit onto his legs.</p><p>"Touch me," she encourages and moves her hands to his zipper.</p><p>Eric looks at me and doesn't move. She is undeterred and opens his button and zipper before pulling his pants down. Eric seems to be reacting on autopilot and before he blinks again his pants are down and she pulls on his boxers.</p><p>I don't want to look but I can't close my eyes and so I watch on, riveted, as she pulls his boxers down. He doesn't spring free, as one would expect, and she looks down, her eyes widening and then she stares at him.</p><p>"Are you too drunk," she growls.</p><p>Eric doesn't say one word which is so unlike him and he just slumps back and closes his eyes. The girl stands up, grabs her jacket and stomps out of the apartment.</p><p>I am just about to ask what the fuck this is supposed to be about when Eric is back in his starting position, fully dressed, mind you, and once more looking at me with pained eyes.</p><p>He knows what this about yet I have no clue. The bathroom door flies open and there is another girl, this time a redhead.</p><p>She slinks over to Eric and pushes him back onto the mattress, attaching her lips to his when she climbs on top of his body.</p><p>Just like the first one she tries to engage him and he raises his head to look at me while she nibbles on his throat before tracing his leaderships marks with her tongue.</p><p>She takes her shirt off and grabs the hem of Eric's. He lets her take it, not helping though, and when they are both bare chested, she pushes her breast into his mouth almost forcefully.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>Eric's eyes open wide just after he closed them and I cringe because it seems I said that out loud.</p><p>The redhead gyrates her hips and then stands up, doing a striptease.</p><p>She is buck naked, holding up a condom in between her teeth when she, as well, goes for his pants. They come off just as easily as do the boxers.</p><p>She, too, stares down at Eric's lack of excitement before she starts cursing Dauntless men drinking above and beyond their limits. Redhead gets dressed, pockets the condom and leaves with a few choice words.</p><p>I get the repetitive pattern of the story when Eric once more sits on his bed fully dressed. This time I stand up and disable the bathroom door with my knife.</p><p>Then I walk slowly over to where Eric sits, looking at me with pained eyes. He looks down when I am close but I kneel in front of him and take his hands, squeezing gently.</p><p>I am not sure what I need to do in order to make it better and Eric stays silent. For lack of other ideas I move closer until he is forced to open his legs and I move right in between until I am encased by his thighs once more.</p><p>I let go of his hands and move them around him instead, pulling his chest towards me so I can hug him from where I am.</p><p>Eric lets out a deep sigh and finally his arms rise to pull me into him, hugging me tight.</p><p>I am not complaining even though my position is getting painful but something must have given my discomfort away. Eric pulls back and throws himself back onto the mattress, covering his eyes with one arm.</p><p>Uh, no dice, mister. We will be stuck here with the slut parade until we get this sorted.</p><p>This time I am not moving cautiously when I lie down beside Eric and snuggle into his side. I have to chuckle when the bathroom door handle shakes and the pounding of a fist can be heard. Seems the next slut is stuck here until we get things sorted.</p><p>I push myself up onto my elbow and turn towards Eric. I simply raise an eyebrow but he just squeezes his lips shut in defiance.</p><p>Great! I bet he got stuck in this fear for ages when he was an initiate.</p><p>"I want to help you, but I don't know how," I whisper into his ear after leaning in close.</p><p>I must have startled him for he turns to me so quickly there is no moving back in time and my lips slide along his cheek until I am puckering up against his nose.</p><p>I give him a peck onto his nose and he smirks. Is he offering me a fucking dare right now? God, only Eric would be this brazen.</p><p>The smirk gets wider and I want to wipe it right off his face so I roll on top of him like the redhead and push my lips against his.</p><p>The sharp intake of breath lets me know he thought I would chicken out.</p><p>Forget about it! I am Dauntless and I rule the fucking game...</p><p>I push my hands up onto his jaw to hold him in place before I start moving my lips. I sneak my tongue out and trace his lips, and Eric is so surprised, he gasps against my lips.</p><p>I just push the tip of my tongue past his lips, giving him the choice to back out himself.</p><p>He pushes his tongue against mine and ejects it from in between his lips but he doesn't stop the kiss. No, he pushes his tongue further and in between my own lips.</p><p>I am not blinking first, so I am engaging and boy does he reciprocate.</p><p>I can feel his hands come up and he grabs my wrist, gently pulling my hands away from his jaws. Now he is able to move freely but he doesn't stop our kiss. His hands move again and one ends up at the nape of my neck, threading into my hair and the other lands on my lower back, pushing me upwards and into him.</p><p>Oh yes, l think and wriggle myself into a more comfortable position.</p><p>We kiss for a while until I feel Eric's hands grab the hem of my shirt and he pulls it up until I have to sit up in order to let him pull it all the way off.</p><p>He smirks and drops it beside us on the sheets before grabbing his own shirt and pulling it over his head, the muscles is his arms and abs straining deliciously. I feel like licking down his chest and I give into temptation. I lavish his nipples first before I follow the smattering of chest hair down towards his naval. I look up at Eric when my chin bumps into the button on top of his jeans and his eyes widen slightly in fear.</p><p>I am asking for permission without using words and he finally nods. I take this as a yes and move my hands to the button and zipper. My own fear of intimacy is long forgotten. I thought I worked on it before but with it still being present I know there are at least some remnants.</p><p>My mission now is to help Eric and my own fears are secondary to his.</p><p>I slowly and gently open his pants, unsure what I will find beneath.</p><p>Just like the other girls I pull his pants down and Eric lifts his ass off the bed in order to let me pull them down his thighs and then down his legs. I throw them onto the bed next to our shirts before I focus on his boxers.</p><p>It doesn't look like he is getting any more excited than he did with those other girls but it doesn't matter to me. Sex is just a by-product, real trust and intimacy is what counts in a real relationship and couples can go without sex without any problems. I saw it in Abnegation every day. Sex was supposed to be used to procreate and not for pleasure and there was no birth control available to the women. Either you abstained or faced the consequences of having a large family. There was never one with more than two children.</p><p>I slide back up and lavish him with kisses along the way just like I did on my way down.</p><p>"Hi," I whisper when I reach his face and he looks a bit stupefied by my actions. I am not here for a quick fuck and it seems that's what Eric needs to learn but I am not going to tell him that. The realization needs to be his.</p><p>I snuggle into him and burrow my face in his neck for a moment, sniffing him.</p><p>"You smell nice," I compliment, and he pulls me in close once more.</p><p>"Your pants are rough," he whispers to me.</p><p>"Then take them off," I suggest, and he looks at me, clearly puzzled by my changed attitude from my fear to his.</p><p>Eric keeps his eyes on me when he rolls us over and just like I did he slowly descends on my body, running his lips down and chucking at the goosebumps that form on my skin.</p><p>He reaches my waistband and hesitates.</p><p>I sit up and push my hands down and cover his, manipulating the buttons jointly and when he starts pulling my pants down I lie back down on my elbows and lift up for him.</p><p>Just like me he comes back up with his lips attached to my skin.</p><p>I open my arms and legs wide, welcoming his body with mine, and he doesn't stop his ascent until his lips reattach to mine.</p><p>This is nice and I am forgetting everything around me while we kiss. Eric doesn't repulse me like he did when I first saw him. With every day I spent in his presence he lost his scariness and even if the attitude stayed in place until after initiation it was not the same. I have put my foot down more than once and we came to an agreement that worked for both of us. It seems it was the foundation for more like what we were doing now. I trusted him to help me through my fear and I knew I was safe in his embrace, nothing bad would be able to get me there. I want him to know this is a two way street.</p><p>I buck against him when he scrapes his teeth against my lips and he pushes himself against me in return.</p><p>Gently I push against Eric's shoulder and he gets the hint, holding on tight and turning us so I am once more on top. We never stop kissing and I am content to continue this indefinitely.</p><p>"I don't want it to stop," Eric moans against my mouth.</p><p>"Then don't stop," I admonish and put my lips back against his.</p><p>"Tris, I am not going to sleep with you," Eric pushes on.</p><p>"I don't care about sex, Eric. I do not need sex to have a satisfying relationship. There are things that are more important, like trust, being appreciated and wanted for yourself and not the physical pleasure you can give," I tell him earnestly. "You make me feel safe and cared for when you hold me," I admit and because he doesn't respond to my gentle kisses onto his lips I move a bit lower and snuggle into him while running my lips over his throat.</p><p>His hands run over my bare back and I shiver in delight with every pass.</p><p>Another while passes and I can feel myself relax against him. He is warm and surprisingly comfortable. I am jerked awake by Eric's hands grabbing my hips and pulling me back up. His lips meeting mine urgently and although I am groggy I am meeting him with all the pent up desire and need I have kept bottled inside.</p><p>Oh yes, I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs. This is what I have been looking for. Passion and comfort in a perfect blend.</p><p>I am not holding back anymore and neither is Eric. He is a man on a mission and that seems to be conquering me. Silly man, he already did. Uh, what?!</p><p>I still for a moment and when Eric slows his kisses and his eyes open I catch on and proceed as we did seconds before my revelations.</p><p>I lost all inhibitions and have no shame when I wither against him and rub myself against every bit of skin and muscle I have access to.</p><p>"Fuck," Eric moans loudly when my hips gyrate and he pushes me further down his body a bit harshly. I follow his lead though and just like before I kiss my way down to his naval. This time though I can feel there is so something different and when I tilt my chin I bump into his erection. Oh!</p><p>Eric's hands push past my face and he pushes the elastic down with so much force his penis springs free.</p><p>"Please, Tris," he begs, and I am willing to at least try.</p><p>I move a bit lower and look at him. He is big and the glans is swollen and red.</p><p>First I run my nose over the soft skin, inhaling his scent that is similar yet musky, and he twitches.</p><p>"Don't tease," he pleads and I lift my hand to gently graze my fingers over the skin. It really is babysoft but the steel behind it reminds me where it is supposed to go. Not now though. I carefully stick my tongue out and when he moans I run it all the way along the side. He is leaking on the top and I swirl my tongue over it. Eric moans and I feel my face getting covered by something. My eyes and mouth are tightly closed and I blindly reach beside me, grabbing one of the shirts and wipe my face.</p><p>Once I dare open my eyes I see we are back in the simulation room but the weird thing is I am lying right in between Eric's legs, facing his crotch. He looks dazed and I am not sure what did and did not happen.</p><p>I carefully move upwards, making sure not to knee the goods and snuggle into his side.</p><p>His hands seem to come up on their own accord. Eric is blinking like an owl and then his head jerks to look at me.</p><p>"What happens in the sim stays in this room," I remind him but he doesn't relax, no, he looks at me almost pained.</p><p>"Hey, we did nothing wrong," I say but he cringes away slightly.</p><p>"We did nothing wrong," I repeat, firmer this time. "I knew what I was doing and everything I did was on my own free will. I did not tell any lies, I meant every word," I say with conviction.</p><p>Eric relaxes slightly and his arms pull me close, holding me tight.</p><p>"Are you okay," I ask after a few minutes.</p><p>"Yes," Eric sighs and sits up. He starts detaching the electrodes so I do the same.</p><p>We clean up as best as we can and slowly make our way to the still blocked door.</p><p>"Are they not done yet," I ask with not hidden surprise.</p><p>"We were gone for six minutes Tris," Eric tells me and my head jerks up and my hand goes to my neck when I mutter "ow, shit!".</p><p>"Really," I ask dumbly. "It felt like hours," I mumble, and I think I hear something akin to 'that would have been nice'.</p><p>"What now," I ask myself out loud yet Eric shrugs. "Come on," I demand and grab his hand, dragging him back to the chair.</p><p>I gently push him down and then sit on his lap, cuddling into his side.</p><p>Eric stiffens but I just snuggle in and eventually he puts his arms around me.</p><p>...</p><p>I don't move when I hear the divider lift but Eric doesn't hesitate to push both of us upright and steps away from me. Far away.</p><p>The sight that greets me from the others makes me gasp and I rush over. I want to hug Tobias but I forgo him and comfort Miranda instead.</p><p>"The last one," I ask Tobias and he nods so I blow him a kiss.</p><p>Miranda's shivers finally stop and I look to the door that has been green for a while.</p><p>"Ready to go," I ask our reunited group.</p><p>Nobody speaks but everyone moves towards the door.</p><p>It feels like our spirits and competitiveness have been dampened as we move along the corridors. Before the fear sims we were in good spirits and engaging. Now it feels like it's everyone on his own.</p><p>Finally we reach our new destination and I sigh in relief when we go through the door frame. Dinner is served and we have bathrooms.</p><p>I go to freshen up first and then dig into a large bowl of pasta. I didn't realise I was starving until I started smelling the food.</p><p>We are all quiet and don't really speak more than asking someone to pass the salt or pepper or a drink.</p><p>When we are done Jeanine's voice surprises us.</p><p>"<em>Congratulations, you have made it this far. Please take a seat."</em></p><p>There is a big pause and while we look at each other Jeanine's voice comes back on. We hastily sit down on the four chairs stationed around a low table that is illuminated.</p><p>"<em>We are playing Candor or Dauntless again,"</em> an excited Jeanine almost squeals. <em>"This time it is up to you to decide whether it will be Candor or Dauntless. The rules stay the same and points will be awarded as previously. Three rounds only,"</em> she states and the scanner with lie detector monitor rises up from inside the table.</p><p>"Miranda is the oldest so she should start," I remind everyone.</p><p>"Fine," she sighs and scans her code.</p><p>"Candor or Dauntless, Four?"</p><p>Tobias looks at her a bit strangely before answering "Candor".</p><p>"What's your real name?"</p><p>Now I know this is some kind of test because she saw the simulation with Marcus abusing him and she is giving away her points to make ... a point.</p><p>Tobias looks at Eric for a moment before putting his hand onto the screen. "Tobias," he answers, and the screen turns green.</p><p>It is Eric's turn next. He scans the barcode and then turns to Tobias as well.</p><p>"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"</p><p>Tobias eyes Eric, trying to find out which way he will get off easier. "Dauntless," he finally chooses.</p><p>"I dare you to admit what you and Tris really are to each other?"</p><p>"What," I exclaim, and Eric shushes me.</p><p>Tobias' eyes narrow and he stares at Eric. He then looks at me and I shrug my shoulders. I really have no clue why he is asking this but it looks like Tobias is getting a ton of extra points.</p><p>"Tris and I tried dating but it was not what we expected so now we are simply best friends and each other's cover when it comes to anything couple related," Tobias admits.</p><p>My turn!</p><p>I scan my wristband and look at the three of them in turn.</p><p>"Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"</p><p>"Candor," Eric answers immediately and I gape at him.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Is that your question?"</p><p>"No!" I pause for a moment. There are so many questions but I don't want to ask them this publicly. "What is the biggest lie you have ever told," I finally ask.</p><p>Eric looks at me a bit surprised. Did he expect me to bring up the sim?</p><p>He puts his hand on the scanner. "That I don't give a shit about what people think," he admits, and the screen goes green.</p><p>"Thank you," I tell him.</p><p>Tobias' turn and he looks around us, waging his options after scanning his code.</p><p>"Miranda, Candor or Dauntless," he finally asks.</p><p>"Candor," she replies softly and Tobias sighs as if he knew she would choose this.</p><p>"Was your fear based on real life experience," he asks gently.</p><p>Miranda pushes her hand onto the screen and answers "yes" which gets a green approval.</p><p>"Tris," Miranda turns to me. "Candor or Dauntless?"</p><p>"Candor?"</p><p>"What is your guilty pleasure?"</p><p>Tobias starts laughing out loud and I kick him in the shin. "Shut up," I hiss.</p><p>"Please answer," Miranda begs, and I place my hand on the monitor.</p><p>I can feel the blush before I am even uttering the words. "I like to soak in the bathtub while reading erotica," I admit, and Eric sucks air into his lungs loudly.</p><p>Miranda gapes at me. "Really?" I look pointedly at the green screen but finally voice my answer. "Yes, I got one from Hana and now I have my own collection. You can borrow them any time," I offer graciously.</p><p>"I'll make sure to stop by tomorrow afternoon," Miranda promises.</p><p>It is Eric's turn and I am not sure what to expect.</p><p>"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"</p><p>Oh crap!</p><p>"Candor," I finally answer.</p><p>"What's your wildest fantasy," he asks me, and I stare at him dumbstruck.</p><p>"Hand on the screen please," he encourages.</p><p>I place my hand on the screen and then I stare at it.</p><p>"I want to re-enact some scenes from my favourite books," I whisper, and the screen turns green.</p><p>"Did you understand her," Miranda asks Tobias and he states loudly. "I couldn't hear a thing!"</p><p>"Fine! I would re-enact some scenes from my favourite books," I say loudly and the screen stays green.</p><p>"Good I asked that question first," Miranda quips before adding. "Don't forget to add those to the pile tomorrow!"</p><p>I simply nod.</p><p>My turn, payback time.</p><p>"Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"</p><p>"Candor," Eric replies and I try to keep my face neutral. He is giving me Candor for the second time in a row now and I will use it wisely.</p><p>"What is the scariest dream you've ever had?"</p><p>Eric mulls this over and puts his hands on the screen. "Dying alone before I am twenty."</p><p>The screen turns green and I swallow a few times and sit on my hands in order to not embarrass myself.</p><p>Tobias looks at all of us. We are easy targets now, especially Eric after he chose to be open with me.</p><p>"Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"</p><p>"Dauntless," Eric says after a few seconds.</p><p>"I dare you to play Tris' pet for the next two minutes."</p><p>Really? What is he thinking? Eric would never... Eric is on all fours and nudging my hand, putting his head into my lap and I laugh but start rubbing his hair affectionately.</p><p>"Good doggy," I tease, and he growls. "Great guard dog," I croon, and he licks my hand. "Ew." I wipe my hand over his shirt and he pushes his nose into my crotch. I squeal loudly and then Tobias and Miranda, who have been staring at us open mouthed, laugh out loud.</p><p>"Does he need to be castrated," Miranda asks teasingly.</p><p>"No, I think he just has to learn some things first before he will be a great asset to the family," I reply and wink at Tobias. "I always wanted to have a dog. Do you think he will sleep on my bed?"</p><p>I am teasing but Tobias sound serious when he answers. "I think that's what he has in mind."</p><p>"Do I have to take him out for walk to do his business? I am stuck in the office for long hours."</p><p>"He seems to be house trained," Miranda joins our banter.</p><p>I keep petting Eric and he never takes his nose out of my nether regions. Miranda and Tobias are busy talking pets and none of us bother to check the time.</p><p>"I think Eric fulfilled his dare," I speak up and they both look at me, slightly surprised.</p><p>"You forgot to set a timer and it feels way longer than two minutes, I admit and Tobias nods.</p><p>"Eric, you are done," he concedes.</p><p>Eric gets up but not before running his tongue over the seam of my jeans. He was hidden from their view which is a good thing.</p><p>"My turn," Miranda grins at all of us. "This is more fun than I thought it would be."</p><p>I wholeheartedly agree.</p><p>"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"</p><p>"Candor," Tobias offers once more and I really want to know what happened in their fear sims. They forged a bond, that is obvious, and he is willing to let Miranda in. Maybe he is finally able to give dating a proper try?</p><p>"I dare you to tell us your weirdest habit."</p><p>I snort and Tobias gives me a dirty look. "It's no secret," I say and Eric nods.</p><p>"I am officially intrigued," Miranda states.</p><p>"I go through my fears at least once a week," he admits and Miranda gasps.</p><p>"Are you insane?"</p><p>"No, just trying to find a way past them," he adds.</p><p>"Maybe it's time for a different approach," she suggests gently and I know she will be just right for Tobias.</p><p>"My turn," Eric says, effectively interrupting them although I doubt he got the hidden meaning.</p><p>"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"</p><p>"Dauntless."</p><p>"I dare you to go on a date with me."</p><p>Tobias stands up but Miranda grabs his hand and pulls him back down.</p><p>"Eric, I can't fulfil that dare until we are back," I say gently.</p><p>"You could always agree to it and we will assume you follow through," Miranda suggests helpfully.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Okay?" Tobias asks.</p><p>"Yes, I will go on a date with you, Eric."</p><p>"Good," he says and leans back in his chair.</p><p>"Uh, no," Tobias starts but Miranda and I both stop him before he can say more.</p><p>"Miranda, Candor or Dauntless?"</p><p>"Dauntless," she answers immediately.</p><p>"Great. I dare you to go with Four on a group date with Zeke and Shauna as well as Uriah and Marlene."</p><p>"Are you out of your mind," Tobias shouts but I shush him.</p><p>"Miranda?"</p><p>"Yes, I will do it."</p><p>"That's how you know someone is seriously interested," I lecture him. "If Zeke and Uriah don't deter her from going out with you then she has my sign of approval."</p><p>Tobias shakes his head at me and then looks at Miranda. "We still need to talk."</p><p>"We will, but not now. Your last turn," she reminds him.</p><p>"Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"</p><p>"Dauntless!"</p><p>"Kiss Tris," Tobias demands, and I gape at him.</p><p>"Are you nuts? I did you a favour and that's how you repay me?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Are you two done," Eric asks and we both turn to him. He moves in and before I know what happened he pecked me on the lips and retreated.</p><p>"That's not what I had in mind," Tobias protests.</p><p>"You did not specify how I was to kiss Tris and she is not into PDA," Eric says and stands up, stretching.</p><p>"I'll be right back," I say to nobody in particular and head into the restroom. Miranda follows.</p><p>"Are you okay, Tris."</p><p>"Yes, I am fine. It just that I did not expect things to turn out this way."</p><p>"Are you really okay if I make a play for Four?"</p><p>"I think you could be just what he needs to bring him fully out of his shell and shed some of the old grievances."</p><p>"I saw," she admits.</p><p>"I know and maybe you can heal the parts I could not reach," I suggest.</p><p>"I will certainly try if he lets me."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"So, you and Eric?"</p><p>"I don't know. There is something there but I don't know what it is yet."</p><p>"Good luck," she wishes and heads out while I splash some cold water into my face.</p><p>...</p><p>When I emerge I see the door is lit in green.</p><p>"Are we not done for tonight," I groan.</p><p>"Come on, I want to go to bed too," Tobias encourages us to keep going and we follow him out.</p><p>Thankfully we don't have to go far but I am not sure I like what I see.</p><p>"Two doors," I groan.</p><p>"Bedtime?" Miranda guesses and tries the first door. She is allowed to enter but I am denied. I walk through the other door and see a big bed and a bathroom.</p><p>Thank you, Jeanine.</p><p>I hear someone enter behind me and I don't need to turn around to know who is assigned to my bedroom.</p><p>"Why is she splitting us up the way she does?"</p><p>"I am not sure," he admits.</p><p>"And what does she want to achieve with her tasks?"</p><p>"I can't tell you either although I have my own theories."</p><p>"Wanna share with the class," I ask and finally turn around.</p><p>"It won't change a thing if I do," he reminds me.</p><p>"I know that but I would feel better to hear your theories and compare them with mine to see the most likely version. I like to be prepared," I mutter in the end.</p><p>"Do you honestly think I like not knowing shit?"</p><p>"<em>Thank you for joining me,"</em> Jeanine's voice interrupts our back and forth and stops me from making an inappropriate comment about poop.</p><p>We both stare at the ceiling incredulously.</p><p>"<em>I know you will be weary and tired by now. Looking forward to going to bed, but I have one final task for you and it needs to be done with enough time to spare."</em></p><p>I groan loudly and Eric pulls me close to him, resting his chin on my head.</p><p>"<em>You have been selected for an additional prize that will be guaranteed if you fulfil this next task."</em> There is another pause and she drives me mad with them. <em>"You do this and you will be rewarded with a one week vacation in Amity. There is a secluded cabin we have access to and it will be used as a reward for participants. This offer is additional holiday allowance and first pick on the week you want to go."</em> Another dramatic pause while I think things through. I always hoped to win the holidays and additional time off sounds great. The question is if Eric is willing to do whatever Jeanine has in mind.</p><p>"<em>There are two vials,"</em> the green light indicated their position <em>"of peace serum. Take it and relax. Do this and the holiday is yours."</em></p><p>I step forward and then turn to Eric. "Peace serum," I ask.</p><p>"A happy drug," he groans.</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>"Because you lose your inhibitions and it sounds like that's what she wants. She offered US the cabin, Tris."</p><p>"What," I stammer.</p><p>"Jeanine said we would get the first pick for when we want the cabin and she never said that we would go separately."</p><p>"Oh my god she watched the fear sims," I exclaim.</p><p>Eric looks contemplative. "Jeanine said she would not and we have to trust her word on that. Max would cut her off if she went back on her word. No, I think she simply observed us as we went under."</p><p>I remember vividly how we were positioned when we came back. I was right in between Eric's spread legs...</p><p>"Oh god," I moan.</p><p>"Eric," he corrects me.</p><p>"So not the time for this," I admonish.</p><p>"I will do what you decide is best," Eric promises.</p><p>"What makes you think I know what's best?"</p><p>"I trust your judgement."</p><p>"Really? You know that we might end up doing things that are more than inappropriate."</p><p>"I asked you on a date and you said yes."</p><p>"You dared me to go on a date and I accepted the dare."</p><p>"No, you did not. I offered you an excuse and you took it."</p><p>"I dare you to take the peace serum," I shout at him.</p><p>"Then you take it too," he demands and walks over to where the vials are stashed. He scans his barcode and one vial is released.</p><p>I sigh and walk over to scan my code. The vial comes loose, and I take it into my hand.</p><p>"Are you sure," I ask a final time.</p><p>"Cheers," Eric says and clinks his vial to mine.</p><p>We drink at the same time and I don't feel any different.</p><p>"I will get ready for bed," I state and walk into the bathroom, knowing I will find some pjs there.</p><p>When I come out, Eric goes in without a word and I decide to go ahead and make the bed. It is big, but so is Eric and I think I won't have as much space as one would assume.</p><p>I am already under the covers when Eric comes back out just in a pair of sleep shorts. "Where is your t-shirt," I ask cautiously.</p><p>"I never sleep with one unless it is deepest winter."</p><p>"Great," I mutter,</p><p>"I know!"</p><p>"Shut up," I demand.</p><p>"Make me," he challenges and he is in for a surprise if he thinks I won't.</p><p>I roll over to face him and because he is so close I roll half on top of him which suits me just fine.</p><p>"Challenge accepted," I whisper in his ear and kiss him.</p><p>I immediately know I got played but I decide I like this game and I want to play along for a little bit longer. Sue me, but I like kissing Eric. Seeing him so differently throughout the challenge and being allowed to enter his fear just switched off something inside me that used to be weary of his intentions and motivations.</p><p>My own fear of intimacy was almost sorted. I knew this going in and looking back the changed fear indicates just that. Maybe it will be gone now? Six fears left!</p><p>Eric's fear will have a deeper meaning too and if he is willing I am happy to help him sort through it and whatever else he wants to share.</p><p>Wow, look at me. I am happy to go into Eric's fears and ease them... peace serum is the shit, seriously good stuff. Oh my god, now I sound like Uriah!</p><p>Think normal, Tris. Focus on what you are doing! Doing? Oh yeah, Eric ... lips... kisses.</p><p>I am still kissing Eric when I come back out of my musings and with my full attention on him I decide there is no time like the present and I move the rest of the way to lie on top of him. "You are hot," I mumble against his lips when I am aligned with him. His body is roasting and Eric only grunts in reply. I carefully push my knees down beside his ribs. He is so much taller than I am and I am afraid I will knee him in the groin were I to lie in between his open legs.</p><p>"I want to dance," I blurt out suddenly, but I really feel like moving.</p><p>"What," Eric looks at me in surprise when I lift my lips off his.</p><p>"I want to dance. Dance with me, Eric," I plead and move off him to stand beside the bed.</p><p>"Tris, it's the peace serum starting to work," he tries to explain. "Come back to bed and sleep it off with me," he suggests.</p><p>"No, I want to dance now." Stubborn Tris is back and she can be ornery. "Let's pretend this is our first date. Come on, Eric. I will even let you sing to me whatever you like."</p><p>His eyes narrow but something within him must feel the same urge I have to start moving around. He stands up and approaches me slowly.</p><p>"Come here," he says and opens his arms.</p><p>I step right in and he closes them protectively around me.</p><p>"Just like that," I croon. "A nice, slow dance so I can rub myself all over you."</p><p>Eric laughs out loud and then mumbles quietly. I still hear him though and feel the need to clarify.</p><p>"Maybe it is the peace serum making me do it but I still like I have some control and I would like to pretend this is our real date. Humour me," I plead and he starts moving slowly from side to side. Simple swaying and not the body grinding to whichever beat Dauntless dishes out at night. Just like I requested.</p><p>"See, doesn't it feel nice," I ask and rise on my toes to kiss whatever I can reach while we still sway to the music only known to us.</p><p>It seems the serum finally influences Eric as well because he doesn't stop the swaying and he is just letting me do as I please. I am happy to proceed with my kisses and snuggling.</p><p>"I am tired," I state and yawn, but Eric continues to sway. "Let's go back to bed, Eric."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Ooh, stubborn Eric is back!</p><p>"Okay," I concede, happy to stay with him wherever he wants to go. I close my eyes and sway with him.</p><p>I know I fell asleep on him when I feel myself being lowered on the mattress. I pull my arms up blindly and grab whatever I can to hold onto him. "Hmm, Eric," I breathe, and he follows me willingly. His body is still hot, and I know exactly which parts of my body touch his, they are all burning. I like the tingling feeling and I want to feel it everywhere. I open my eyes to see where exactly he is and lie back on top of him.</p><p>Eric grunts with discomfort and I adjust my position so I am half kneeling over him again.</p><p>I rub my breast against his chest.</p><p>"Ooh, that feels nice, tingles," I squeal.</p><p>Without second thought I pull my top off and do it again for comparison. "More tingles - this is so exciting!"</p><p>"My face feels lonely," Eric comments and I look up.</p><p>"Yes, it does look lonely," I admit.</p><p>I press my chest down on his and slowly slide upwards to maximise the tingles. When I reach his lonely face I use my lips on his chin because that's what I reached first.</p><p>"More tingles," I sound breathless in my excitement. If the chin does this what else will make me tingle? Turns out every part of Eric's face does but his lips are the ultimate weapon so that's where I stay.</p><p>"Are you still lonely," I ask after a while.</p><p>"No, I got you up here," he answers earnestly.</p><p>"Good, I don't want you to be lonely and I like to share my tingles with you!"</p><p>That's what we continue to do. I am yawning in between but Eric brings me back to life every time with another exciting place to move to in order to get my tingles.</p><p>For him, his ears and neck make him tingle just as good as his mouth and I think I want to see what he is talking about.</p><p>"Try me," I demand. The excitement is killing me, but I want more. I am having so much fun.</p><p>Eric moves his lips away from mine and ghosts them over my cheek straight to my ear. His lips run along the outer shell and I clap with approval.</p><p>"Tingles," I exclaim once more. This word is awesome! I want to use it for everything but everything with Eric makes me tingle which makes him awesome.</p><p>His tongue sneaks out and he traces the inner shell. "Tingles and moisture," I comment with a bit of surprise. "Why am I getting wet?"</p><p>"Because I am awesome and can give you tingles," Eric whispers into my ear and I shiver. "And shivers," he sing-songs.</p><p>He moves down to my neck and I moan. "I want this more often! Every day, Eric. I demand to feel like this every day!"</p><p>"Every day" he promises and sucks on my skin.</p><p>"I am too wet," I giggle.</p><p>"Where? Show me where, Tris and I will lick you dry," he promises.</p><p>"I don't think you should. Something tells me you are a naughty, naughty boy for doing this to me but I like it. Do it again," I demand and moan when he does. "Too wet," I complain again and try to rub my legs together. It doesn't work, I am astride Eric's chest.</p><p>"I want to help you feel tingles everywhere," Eric whispers and I shiver again. Something in the back of my mind tells me 'not yet'.</p><p>"Later," I moan when he sucks again. "Suck harder," I demand, and he does as requested.</p><p>"I marked you," Eric exclaims excitedly.</p><p>"Cool, do it again on the other side. Make them match," I suggest and of course he gives me my heart's desire. He continues in a pattern while I lie back and enjoy the tingles and wetness he gives me.</p><p>"Done," he proclaims, and I look down.</p><p>"You drew me a picture with your marks! What is it?"</p><p>"A heart!"</p><p>"A heart? I can't see," I whine but then I get an idea. "There was a mirror in the bathroom... I have to see this. I will be right back," I gush and detangle myself from a whining Eric.</p><p>"Don't go," he complains.</p><p>"Then come with me," I offer, and he stands up. Hand in hand we walk to the bathroom and over to the large mirror.</p><p>"I love it," I exclaim when I see he tried to mark me with a large heart. My breasts provided the 'v' shape and he marked me up to my shoulders and around the neck, coming together on my throat. "Will it last," I ask.</p><p>"For a few days," Eric promises, proudly admiring his handiwork.</p><p>"That's not long," I complain. "Either you freshen them up every day or I will have to get them tattooed. What do you think?"</p><p>Eric looks me over. "I want everyone to know you are mine," he starts. "I want to be the one to mark you every day," he finally states his opinion. "Every morning before you leave," he proclaims.</p><p>"But I don't want to leave you," I whine. "I want you close all the time. I want the tingles," I demand.</p><p>"I will give you tingles," Eric swears, and I can see his hands come around me to cup my breasts.</p><p>"Tingles," I exclaim, excited to have them back. "I can see you give me tingles," I point to the mirror where I can see Eric's hands on my breasts.</p><p>"You can see me give you more than that," he promises, and his lips come to suck on my marks while his fingers squeeze my breasts.</p><p>"Oh, this is good. Thank you, Eric."</p><p>Eric moves his hands further down and I have reason to complain again.</p><p>"I can't see what you are doing!"</p><p>I push his hands off me and then I get an idea.</p><p>Grabbing his hands, I pull him with me to the shower and open the door wide. Turning back to the mirror I see my whole body this time, all the way down to my feet.</p><p>"Now you can do it," I say and turn my back to him so I can face the mirror.</p><p>Eric starts nuzzling my neck again and I move it to the side, watching in fascination when his hands sneak around again.</p><p>"Look," I shout and point at our reflection.</p><p>Eric is so tall behind me; my head doesn't even come up to his chin and he has to bend down to reach my neck. He is sticking out all around me and I like what I see.</p><p>"My big, bulky protector," I gush and watch in fascination as my arms come up and pull Eric harder into my neck. I can feel his lips suck on my skin again, but I move back. "Don't destroy my heart," I demand, and he nods.</p><p>"Never," he promises. I will make sure it stays on forever."</p><p>With that I let him give me more tingles. I can feel myself getting tired again, but I don't want this to be over yet. I like to feel this way. The way only Eric can make me feel.</p><p>Then it comes to me: I need a cold shower.</p><p>Without thinking twice, or giving Eric a warning, I turn the water on and I can feel him shiver when the cold water hits his back.</p><p>"Look at my breast," I exclaim once more and we both stare in fascination as my nipples pebble with the cold water running down the both of us.</p><p>Eric's hot hands come up to cover them and I sigh in pleasure when his palms rub over the constricted flesh. "More tingles..."</p><p>The water turns warm and it makes me sleepier and I can't hold out much longer.</p><p>"I am tired, let's go to bed," I encourage and Eric nods.</p><p>We strip our wet clothes in the shower and laughing giddily he races me back to our bed.</p><p>We crawl under the covers and I move as close as I can to his warm body. The last thing I feel are strong arms pulling me in real close and I pucker my lips to kiss his skin in thanks before I fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Four</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tris POV</strong>
</p><p>I wake up in bed feeling relaxed. The sheets feel great and the warmth in my back is just amazing on my sore muscles. I move a little closer to the heat, hoping to utilise it a bit better but I am stopped in my tracks when I suddenly remember last night.</p><p>Peace serum challenge with Eric! And apparently peace serum makes you lose all inhibitions, but you certainly retain the memory of what you did while drugged.</p><p>Okay, drugged is not the correct word, I admit to myself. It takes away your worries and inhibitions, but I still felt like I had the resemblance of control. I am quite certain I would not have done things I really didn't want to do; Johanna would never have allowed the serum otherwise. It is to keep the peace, not make you a puppet!</p><p>Eric marked me with a heart made from love bites and we showered together, I suddenly remember. I am naked in bed with an equally naked Eric!</p><p>And the thought doesn't repulse or frighten me, it makes me feel warm and tingly and I chuckle out loud this time when I remember that I kept saying this exact phrase over and over last night.</p><p>There is a grunt and snort? No, deep snoring behind me and I feel safe enough to turn around and take a first look at Eric now that so much has changed for me. For us, I remind myself. No matter what stance Eric takes today he dared me to go on a date with him after Tobias admitted we were not together. He was as into me as I was into him and peace serum or not, he still had some control, just like me.</p><p>Eric Coulter marked me as his and told me he would repeat to do so every single day for the rest of my life. Wow!</p><p>He looks so peaceful and relaxed in his sleep. I am so not going to wake him until I have to, but what will I do in the meantime?</p><p>Get dressed? No, Eric might take that the wrong way when he wakes up. He is quite sensitive, even if he would never admit it, and he would jump to the wrong conclusion of me trying to hide what happened last night. This means the same for getting ready in the bathroom. Well, he can't refute the need for a toilet and my bladder does want some attention.</p><p>I slowly roll back towards my side of the bed and gently lift the covers. My feet make no real sound when I walk over to the bathroom and I gently push down on the handle.</p><p>It doesn't take long, and I hope the flushing was not too loud.</p><p>Eric looks like he is still asleep, and I crawl back into bed, naked as I am, and move closer to his hot body. I am too cold from walking around naked.</p><p>"You are cold," Eric complains when I touch my skin to his and the alertness of his voice lets me know he was awake when I left the bathroom. Was this a test? Of course it was!</p><p>"It's cold in the bathroom," I simply state the fact and turn to snuggle my frozen breasts into his chest.</p><p>"Is it," he drawls, but pulls me closer for a moment and I sigh in pleasure. "Well, I am about to find out for myself," he says, and I can feel him retreat.</p><p>"No, stay here. You will be cold when you come back," I protest but he doesn't listen.</p><p>I pull the covers over myself and move to his spot on the bed because it is still nice and hot.</p><p>It doesn't take long before I feel the bed dip on my side of the bed and the sheets are lifted up.</p><p>"You are cold," I whine when Eric's front touches my back.</p><p>"Then warm me up," he challenges, and I turn around to look at him.</p><p>His gaze is open, but I can see some weariness lingering.</p><p>I slowly move closer and when I move my arms around him, I lie my head onto his chest. My legs push until his give way and I tangle them as much as our height difference allows.</p><p>Eric's arms move around me and pull me closer but also upwards and I end up face to face.</p><p>"Good morning," I whisper, and he raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"Good morning," I repeat but this time I peck his lips.</p><p>"Tris," he sighs, and I cover his lips with mine. "It's okay," I say against his lips. He is still not kissing me back so I push on. "Are we having our date tonight," I ask, and I can feel him stiffen.</p><p>"The dare," he grumbles, annoyance lacing his tone.</p><p>"Was a great dare but to tell you the truth. If you had asked the same for a Candor question I would have given you the same answer. Tonight or tomorrow," I repeat my question.</p><p>"Tonight," Eric states and I grin.</p><p>"Great, that means you don't have to refresh my marks beforehand," I quip and Eric stares at me and then looks down.</p><p>"Oh shit!"</p><p>"Excuse me?" I growl. "I like it that you are possessive. If you want to back out, now would be a good time," I dare him, and he looks like a deer caught in the headlights.</p><p>I take a page out of his book and raise my eyebrow. It is a challenge and he soon realises it.</p><p>"Are you not bothered by ... that?" Eric changes his course.</p><p>"Why should I be? It is an honour to be marked." I run my fingers over his leadership marks. "Marks show what someone achieved, tragedies and injuries that are survived," I run my fingers over some of his scars, "and happy occasions that occurred in our life we want everyone to see." This time I push his hand down onto the birds on my collarbone before tracing the heart he created.</p><p>Eric doesn't waste words; he effectively shows me what's on his mind by catching my lips with his. Now we are talking!</p><p>The kiss never gets heated as one would expect but it is laced with a tenderness I would have never suspected to reside within Eric. I am learning a lot of new things about him and I like every single thing.</p><p>"You have ten minutes to get ready," Jeanine's clearly amused voice can be heard, and we move apart as quickly as if someone jumped in between us with a hot poker.</p><p>I look at an equally wide-eyed Eric and can't stop the laugh bursting out.</p><p>There is no time to waste and I rush into the bathroom to grab our clothes when I am suddenly faced with wet underwear on the floor.</p><p>"Shit," I exclaim.</p><p>"Looks like we will go commando," Eric whispers into my ear and I can feel his naked body press against mine before he bends down and grabs his stack.</p><p>"At least I have my bra," I tell myself and get dressed quickly.</p><p>We are skipping a few steps but before we head out the door I make sure to steal a kiss.</p><p>...</p><p>The corridors are busy and sometimes we have to wait for people to find their next direction before it is our turn.</p><p>We meet up with more and more people from our group and I am surprised we were not reunited with Tobias and Miranda who were in the room right next to ours. When I mention this to Eric he shrugs his shoulders and simply says "who knows what's on Jeanine's mind". Who does indeed?</p><p>We end up in the large room we started in and finally complete our group of twenty again.</p><p>A large screen over the doors tells us to, one by one, scan our codes to exit before we are officially dismissed. Only full groups are allowed to leave.</p><p>The bright light outside is unexpected and I find myself blinking like an owl before I shade my eyes with my hand. Eric stands right beside me, seemingly unsure what to do now, so I step close enough that our sides touch while I count the people around me.</p><p>Tobias and Miranda just smirked at us and flaunted their laced fingers. I stuck my tongue out while Eric showed them the finger.</p><p>Lynn stares at my neck for a bit but does not comment in the end and Will gives me a raised eyebrow. He knows as well as I do that he gets the full story as soon as Christina takes a look at me.</p><p>"What the fuck happened to you," Christina screeches just as expected and when she points at my marks Uriah and Zeke, as well some of the others, take notice for the first time.</p><p>"Stiff had some fun last night," Peter teases. "Wanna do me next," he asks while eyeing Tobias' hand in Miranda's. He should have paid attention to me instead because Eric knocked him out before Peter had a chance to see the fist coming his way.</p><p>"Thanks," I say and pull his head down so I can kiss his lips.</p><p>"Have you lost your mind," Christina screeches and I let go of Eric to turn to her.</p><p>"No, I think I found someone like-minded and I am keeping him," I retort, and she gapes at me.</p><p>"What," she asks more demurely.</p><p>"You heard me. I found someone I intend to keep, and I expect my friends to make an effort for me." I raise my eyes to hers and she looks at me and then at Eric.</p><p>"I expect details before I make any commitments," she replies with less heat.</p><p>"Then help me get ready for my date tonight and I will tell you more," I offer.</p><p>Tobias and Miranda are the only ones who look on with amusement, but Zeke gives up glaring at Eric and focuses on them.</p><p>"Explain... that," he demands, pointing between Tobias and Miranda.</p><p>"Can we go home first," I throw in. "It feels rather crowded to air our business."</p><p>They huff but follow me towards the train and when we reach Dauntless, they follow me into the training room.</p><p>"Why here," Tobias asks.</p><p>"Gives them a chance to let of steam if needed," I explain. Duh!</p><p>Peter stayed behind, nobody bothered with his unconscious ass, and now there are Christina, Will, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah and Lynn facing us.</p><p>"I found someone that ticks all my boxes and I want to see where it goes," I start.</p><p>"Same here," Tobias says, and I can see the annoyance in their faces because that doesn't explain anything.</p><p>"So, you broke up because you found someone better," Zeke tries.</p><p>"Oh for god's sake. They have not been a couple for months. Did nobody else take notice," Christina asks exasperated.</p><p>"I did," all the girls say and they guys turn to gape at them.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me," Will complains to Christina.</p><p>"Because it was none of your business. They clearly didn't want it known and their behaviour just changed slightly from couple trying to make it work to best friends that have each other's back. Why should we make a scene," Christina asks Will.</p><p>"Uh, I don't know? Maybe so I don't look as stupid as I do now?"</p><p>"You are my best friend, why did you not tell me," Zeke asks, sounding hurt.</p><p>"Because I did not want to be set up on blind dates and the same went for Tris. We just wanted to enjoy our friends and not be subjected to any set ups and stupid dares." He glares at the Pedrad brothers with that. "We had peace for once and we didn't want anything to change so we just went our ways and that was it," Tobias continues.</p><p>"But not anymore," Uriah comes back online.</p><p>"No, not anymore," Tobias admits, and they all turn to Eric and Miranda.</p><p>"Just leave them alone," I groan. "We told you how it is and now we want you to give us a chance to be happy. Is that too much to ask?" I am sounding as annoyed as I feel.</p><p>"Just get to know us," Miranda offers. Oh no, wrong thing to say - they all stare at Eric. "Get to know the real us," Miranda amends and I smile at her with gratitude.</p><p>They all concede in some shape or form and, one by one, find something else to do until finally there is just Eric left.</p><p>"That was anticlimactic," I state, looking around the empty training room.</p><p>"You ready," I ask and nod for the ring. He grins at me and grabs the tape.</p><p>The ensuing fight is a great workout and I am glad he is not holding back for my benefit. Nothing changed here.</p><p>"Shower," Eric asks when we are done.</p><p>"Yours or mine?"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>"Come on." I hold my hand out for him and he takes it. I lead him back to the apartments and stop in front of mine.</p><p>"Come over when you are done?"</p><p>He looks disappointed but also relieved.</p><p>"I think we need to put some underwear on and have a chat, don't you agree?" I ask gently.</p><p>My reply is a loud groan and a gentle kiss before he turns his back on me.</p><p>I hurry into the safety of my apartment in order to starve off the temptation to follow him.</p><p>There is nothing for me to do or sort first, Erudite provided us with everything we needed except for clean underwear.</p><p>I drop my dirty clothes on the hamper and brush my teeth while the water heats up. The hot shower feels great but I don't linger. I am anxious to see Eric again and ... talk. Yes, talk is what's on the forefront of my mind, I tell myself and then laugh.</p><p>"I am screwed," I groan, and I finally admit that what I really want to do is strip Eric naked and let him do whatever he wants with my equally naked body. Presumed intimacy fear be damned. I am so past this shit!</p><p>I turn the water to ice cold but quickly shut it off after a few seconds. I am not used to lukewarm, never mind cold showers, anymore.</p><p>I forgot to grab fresh clothes so I wrap a towel around me and pad back into the bedroom. There is only enough time to put on fresh undies before a loud knock sounds through my apartment.</p><p>He is fast!</p><p>I quickly wrap the wet towel back around my dry body and rush over to the door, flinging it open.</p><p>Eric looks at me and his eyes widen.</p><p>"Shit, I am too early," he mutters and turns around, but I grab his hand.</p><p>"No, I took my sweet time," I soothe and pull him in, closing the door. "Just wait a moment," I ask.</p><p>He looks at me and there is just something that makes me do things I would not do under normal circumstances. He always had that effect on me but until now I thought I was trying to be the voice of reason to his sadistic ways, the person who was not afraid to stand up to him when he was unreasonable and as far as initiation goes the will to prove him wrong when he wrote me off was what kept me pushing through all the obstacles in my way.</p><p>This time I drop the wet towel and hug him, not bothering that I am almost naked, he has seen more before.</p><p>"Why did you drop the towel," Eric groans into my hair.</p><p>"It was wet and you are dry," I try to explain my logic.</p><p>Eric snorts and takes a step back, yet I follow and snuggle into him.</p><p>"Get dressed or we won't be having that talk," Eric whispers into my ear.</p><p>"Fuck talking," I retort.</p><p>"Why am I suddenly the voice of reason," Eric asks me and I chuckle.</p><p>"No idea!"</p><p>Eric tilts my face and kisses me softly onto my lips.</p><p>"Go get dressed," he demands and gently turns me around before pushing against my back to get me going.</p><p>I am reluctant to leave him, wondering if he will still be here when I get back.</p><p>I shouldn't have worried. When I return a minute later he is sitting on my sofa, thumbing through a book.</p><p>I jump onto him when I realize which book he is holding in his hands and the unexpected attack leaves me the winner in the fight over said book.</p><p>I fling it as far away from Eric as I can and then sit on top of him to keep him from getting up and retrieving it.</p><p>"Why did you do that, Tris? It sounded rather interesting... The vampire claiming his mate by fucking her in front of witnesses and marking her with a bite," Eric admonishes.</p><p>"So not the time for this," I groan to myself.</p><p>Eric pulls me close and wraps his arms around me, holding on tight while he snuggles his face in my hair.</p><p>I relish his warmth, but I know deep down that we have a few things to talk about before our official date in a few hours. It is getting late and we have to start somewhere.</p><p>"Are you hungry," I ask Eric out of the blue.</p><p>"For you?"</p><p>"Lunch," I correct the incorrigible.</p><p>"Something quick," Eric requests and it is just along my own thoughts.</p><p>I check the fridge and cupboard and come back with some cold cuts, cheese and crackers.</p><p>"I got them from Johanna the day before we started the challenge. They have to go soon or else they go off," I explain.</p><p>Those are things we don't have often in Dauntless but being a leader has its perks and Johanna likes to spoil those she likes.</p><p>We both nibble on the food, neither of us asking the first question.</p><p>"Fine, I go first," I groan when it becomes obvious Eric decided to be stubborn once more.</p><p>I move to sit on the far side of the couch. Putting some distance between us might be a good choice. Every time he touches me I seem to be getting off track and we never move back on.</p><p>Eric pouts but I am so not giving in this time.</p><p>"I like you. I thought I hated you at some point but once I got to know you - the leader and human - the animosity faded." I take a breath to sort through my thoughts. "Four and I started becoming a thing during initiation. His opinion certainly shaped mine, I have no qualms admitting this. You did not set out to be liked but I certainly knew I could trust and rely on you before Jeanine's social experiment. I know she paired us up on purpose. It was too obvious but there is no way she could have forced our feelings. I think I knew I had found someone that would be in my life until I die when she forced the aptitude test on us. Your reaction was nothing that could be faked..."</p><p>"How could you possibly know how I reacted to the new aptitude test?"</p><p>Borderline aggressive Eric is back, and I move quickly to plant a kiss on his lips, retreating before it turns into something else.</p><p>"I gave some harsh feedback and ate a whole slice of Dauntless cake because I was afraid taking the sedative or alcohol would have a negative effect on whatever the next task would have been. You, someone who thinks everything through and seldom makes mistakes, took the sedative. This told me how you felt about the topic and I also know who is responsible for all the progressive changes to Dauntless' penal code."</p><p>Eric nods. "I am sorry, Tris."</p><p>"There is no need to be. I might say things you don't like and so might you, but that's the beauty of a relationship. We are not required to agree on everything. I think that would re rather boring," I admit. "Jeanine handing you and Miranda over to me and Tobias was another of those things that did not happen by accident. We both know Jeanine," I remind him. "That break room was Jeanine's atonement for doing something wrong and acknowledging it." Eric nods and I take this as a sign to continue.</p><p>"Then she pushed the fear sims on us. She knew that Tobias and Miranda needed to be one team just as she knew we had to team up. Your feud with Tobias is well known and it was no hardship to guess that you would do anything to avoid being in each other's head. I doubt you know Miranda as well as you know me and on top of that you saw my whole fear landscape already. It was only logical you would decide we team up." Eric grimaces but nods once more to say he agrees with me.</p><p>"My intimacy fear was different from what it used to be. Tobias did work with me on all my fears and I thought I was past this one, but I think it morphed into something else. I think this was my fear of letting go and opening myself to something new. An unknown relationship where I did not know what to expect and how to react. You gave me confidence and that's what I really needed to face myself. I have the power to choose who I become intimate with and when I chose to get close to you my fear vanished."</p><p>Eric looks at me wide eyed. He definitely did not read the sim this way. Go figure!</p><p>"Candor or Dauntless told me you felt similar and I was happy to give us a chance. The peace serum Jeanine got for us was overkill, but I suspect she did not think we were capable of getting to the point on our own. What I really would love to know is why she picked us. What made her do her little experiment and aim for these results? Okay, results or side effects... We probably will never know!"</p><p>Eric moves very slowly when he crawls over to where I am sitting.</p><p>"You are amazing," he tells me when he pulls me around and into his lap. "Your mind is brilliant," his arms come around me and he hugs me to him fiercely. "Your compassion and understanding make me want to become a better man just to see you succeed," he pulls my face up and kisses me. He doesn't peck me on the lips, there is nothing soft or gentle about the kiss. It is hot, needy and also very possessive. "I am falling hard and fast and I hope you are willing to catch me," he whispers against my lips.</p><p>I turn fully around and straddle him before I smash my lips to his. My kiss tells him that I am his, that I am here and that I am more than willing to catch him whenever he stumbles, and I won't let him fall.</p><p>"Always," I tell him when we need to take in more oxygen.</p><p>...</p><p>After this it is just us kissing until there is a knock on my door.</p><p>I groan because I know this knock. Only one person uses this rhythm and I am not willing to let Eric go and face her just yet.</p><p>"That's Christina," I tell Eric when the knocking doesn't stop. "She wants to dress me for our date and find out more details. Where are we going?" I suddenly remember I have no idea in regards to the location or time of our date.</p><p>"Dinner at my place whenever you are ready? We probably have to finish our talk." Eric grimaces but I peck him on the lips to cheer him up.</p><p>"I would love to," I say brightly and stand up.</p><p>Eric groans and moans in protest but he does follow me to the door and when I open it to let Christina in, he slips out.</p><p>Christina stares after him but doesn't comment on his hasty retreat or questions why he was at my apartment in the first place.</p><p>I willingly fill her in on everything that is not confidential, and she reluctantly agrees that Eric is not the asshole he used to be and that he has good sides as well. She is not his biggest fan, but she is my best friend and that for her is more important.</p><p>I tell her I love her, and she repays me by dressing me up.</p><p>Thankfully she goes easy on the make-up and when I thank her I quickly wish I had not opened my mouth.</p><p>"I don't want you to ruin your nice dress or probably his shirt by smearing make up all over either. Plus it looks awful the morning after," she winks.</p><p>"I am not sleeping with him tonight," I exclaim.</p><p>"I wouldn't swear on it. I saw the two of you kiss and that was just one step away from fucking in front of us."</p><p>I gape at her and she pushes my chin up to close my mouth for me.</p><p>"Tris, that man is yours and you sure as hell are not afraid to get intimate with him. You two are burning everything in your path and when you come together there will be fireworks like you have never seen before."</p><p>Should I mention that I was never allowed to see fireworks? Nah, she will spin it all around and make it into something else.</p><p>She pushes me out my door and follows me down the hall all the way to Eric's door. I look at her pointedly and she finally gets the hint and turns to leave but not before parting with another phrase I could go without.</p><p>"Go have fun and do things I definitely wouldn't do!"</p><p>She is laughing all the way down the corridor and I don't dare knock until I know she is truly gone.</p><p>I knock and nervously play with the hem of my skirt until Eric opens the door.</p><p>He dressed up but not much and I am glad I didn't do too much either. I would have been embarrassing. I am wearing a t-shirt and skirt with flats and that's matching nicely with the casual approach Eric has going on with his jeans and button-down shirt.</p><p>"You look nice," I blurt out.</p><p>"You look better," Eric returns and grabs my hand to pull me in just like I did with him earlier.</p><p>Something smells amazing and I sniff the air while I look around Eric's apartment. I have never been in here before but neither had he been over to mine.</p><p>"I just asked the chefs for a small portion of dinner to cook at home and lucked out with them serving lasagne and garlic bread tonight," Eric admits a bit sheepishly. "I know how to cook but I didn't want to take too long," he explains himself.</p><p>"Good idea," I praise him, and he finally smiles at me properly.</p><p>"Are you hungry?"</p><p>"Starving. Missed breakfast and we only had a snack for lunch," I remind him.</p><p>"Thank fuck! God I was hoping you would say that," Eric exclaims and kisses me quickly before running into the kitchen.</p><p>"Where do you want to eat, Tris? Kitchen or living room," he shouts over.</p><p>"Kitchen," I say when I walk up behind him and snuggle his back.</p><p>"Careful, it's hot," he warns me.</p><p>"Oh, I know!"</p><p>"The oven," he clarifies.</p><p>"I know," I smirk.</p><p>Eric finally retrieves the dish from the oven, and we serve ourselves.</p><p>We chat about faction related business while eating, both of us knowing it's Eric's turn to bare as much as he is willing to after dinner.</p><p>When we are done, I help with the dishes despite Eric telling me to stop it. I was never good at taking orders from him before so why should I suddenly start just because we are dating?</p><p>Eric doesn't seem willing to leave the kitchen, so I simply walk out and get comfortable on his couch. He will join me when he is ready.</p><p>It doesn't take as long as I expected before I hear his footsteps. I continue to thumb through the book I found on the table and I have to admire his guts to leave this lying around when he knew I was coming over.</p><p>"I didn't know you were interested in biology," Eric deflects skilfully.</p><p>"It's not often I have access to other books than Dauntless approved standard. I like to broaden my horizon, but these books are hard to find in any of our bookshops." I admit before I hone in on his choice and start my teasing.</p><p>"This anatomy book wouldn't have been allowed into Abnegation and it is quite refreshing to see real life pictures instead of some sketches that are purposely kept vague. The section about intimate piercings is something I need to check out some other time but did you see that I can get the clitoral hood pierced?"</p><p>Oh wow, I did not know Eric was able to blush but that does look like his cheeks have some pink to them. The curse of the blonde?</p><p>"Did you ever consider a Prince Albert," I ask, and Eric throws himself next to me onto the couch, grabbing the book out of my hands and carefully setting it on the table.</p><p>"Hey, that was rather interesting," I complain and he pulls me closer, shutting me up with a kiss.</p><p>"Do you think one of us should get their tongue pierced to see if it makes the kisses even better?"</p><p>Eric pushes his unpierced tongue into my mouth to stop me from talking while we kiss.</p><p>I decide to go with the flow and enjoy some Eric time before we need to get back to business and get the talking done.</p><p>...</p><p>I have no idea how much time has passed when Eric slows the kiss down.</p><p>"Come on," he says and stands up, offering me his hand.</p><p>I take it, curious where we are heading but when he leads me over to his bedroom door, I dig my heels in.</p><p>"Eric," I gasp. "I don't think that's a good idea," I wager.</p><p>Eric looks at me and then at the bedroom door before his eyes widen slightly.</p><p>"No, Tris. You got the wrong impression. We need to finish talking, I know this, but it will be easier if I am allowed to talk to you in there."</p><p>He sounds earnest and I trust him.</p><p>"Okay," I say meekly and let him pull me through the door.</p><p>I stop once more in my tracks when I see his bedroom. It is the room from his sim and I am a bit weary, to be honest.</p><p>Without a word Eric pushes me into the lounger and sits down on his bed. I don't know why I keep looking at the door to his en-suite bathroom like I am expecting one of his conquests to come out any moment but I do find myself staring at it until I hear Eric laugh.</p><p>It is not a full laugh, it could almost be considered fake, but his words are the ones that really tell me the story.</p><p>"There are no skanks coming out to seduce me," he tells me in a too neutral voice.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"Because this is real life and you are here with me," Eric replies evenly.</p><p>I finally relax into my seat, but Eric stays stiff.</p><p>I am going to wait him out, he has to do the taking this time and I bared myself to him earlier.</p><p>"The sim you saw is part of my worst nightmare and part of my real life," Eric finally starts.</p><p>I nod to show I heard him.</p><p>"You know I grew up Erudite," Eric continues. "My parents were busy with their jobs and focused on their research like any good Erudite. When not in school there were sitters taking care of us dependents. Traditionally those were the older dependents, fourteen to sixteen-year olds. Our sitter was actually a duo, a boy and a girl. They were fourteen when they started minding us..."</p><p>I do have to interrupt because he said 'us' more than once and I think I need to clarify this now. "Us?"</p><p>"My ten-year-old sister and my eight-year-old self," Eric clarifies stiffly, and I promise myself to not interrupt unless I have to.</p><p>"We shared study time at home and as I was the youngest, I had some projects in my room I was allowed to work on as soon as I was done. The boy and girl were dating and in hindsight they were quite inappropriate with their behaviour in front of us. Curiosity is nothing bad but even Erudite has age restrictions for things like sexual advances," Eric continues.</p><p>"I am sure I saw more naked breasts and erect dicks than I should have by the time I was nine, but when I approached my tenth birthday things started to change.</p><p>I did not take much notice at first. The girl would pop her head in when I had a shower before bed. He would be holding my underwear out for me when I was done. And they would both bring me to bed, sandwiching me to read my book with me." Eric takes a deep breath while I hold mine.</p><p>"My parents would work early some mornings and they came over to supervise because children under fourteen were not allowed to be left unsupervised as per Erudite law. I was woken more than once by Her sliding into bed with me, cuddling up to me and chatting about different topics, mostly the projects I was working on. Boys, no matter the age, can get stiff dicks and She made sure to touch me inappropriately while claiming to just be doing some checking to see if some of the books she read were true."</p><p>Eric takes another deep breath and although I want to tell him to stop, I think he needs to tell me.</p><p>"Sometimes He would be the one to wake me and He would be sliding into my bed as well and then there would be comments about comparing dick sizes and offers to teach me how to masturbate. Both had no qualms touching me and they made it sound like it was absolutely normal. They kept this up and slowly progressed in their advances.</p><p>They would come in and if they saw me already awake and about to get up, they would start kissing each other in the doorway, making sure to give me a good show of them rubbing against each other. His hands in Her pants, Hers in His and they would bring each other to orgasm right in front of me while their location effectively blocked me from leaving.</p><p>The mornings I was still asleep and in bed I found Them waking me with a hand down my pants and on my own penis or Him rubbing his erection against mine or my ass. They both kept explaining how they could make me feel good and then they did... one morning I woke up to my pants being down and coming. I knew this was not the way it was supposed to be but when I talked to my sister she just told me to shut up and dig deep for my Erudite curiosity for learning something new.</p><p>That week I came down with the flu and had to stay in bed for days. My fever was high and one of my parents actually stayed home during the morning but left as soon as school was out and our sitters home with my sister.</p><p>I don't know everything that happened because of the fever and medicine making me more than drowsy but up to this day I would swear that They took if further. They had sex in my room - against the door, on my desk and even on the bed while I was on it. I was groped and They did some other things too.</p><p>I was finally on the mend and able to get to the bathroom on my own two feet. I remember feeling thirsty, but nobody answered my calls, so I got up and got a drink myself. There was nobody around, but I could hear sounds coming from my sister's room. I wanted to have some normal human contact and hoped she would be willing to indulge me. When I walked in He was fucking my sister from behind while She was sucking her face and rubbing her front..."</p><p>I really want to go over and hug him but I doubt this would be well received. I have a feeling there is more and I am dreading the rest of the story.</p><p>"They all saw me when I dropped the glass, and while I stood frozen, gaping at them, She let go of my sister and came over to me. She was naked and her pupils dilated, showing She was on something. Well, I was pulled into the room and the door closed. I know I stumbled and ended up with my face in between Her breasts when She caught me. She thought I did that on purpose and was willing to participate in their little orgy. She whispered to me how good She was going to make me feel.</p><p>I know I kept staring at my sister, looking completely out of it and being fucked by Him. He had moved her around so He was now behind her, drilling his dick into her slumping body while pulling her hair back.</p><p>She was not happy with my lack of excitement and chose to give me a helping hand. I came to when She pushed her finger in my ass, looking for my prostate and I think I was only able to escape due to whichever drug She took making her too slow to react.</p><p>I ran to the neighbours with my pants down and got lucky. They were both home and he was just about to leave for his job working Erudite security.</p><p>Everything else that happened that day is still a haze, but I learned some things when I was allowed to watch their Candor trial tape once it was all over.</p><p>My sister couldn't cope with what happened and committed suicide while those assholes got a new chance at life thanks to Marcus fucking Eaton offering them shelter in Abnegation."</p><p>Oh my fucking god. So many puzzle pieces are now coming together... no wonder he aimed his hatred at Tobias as soon as the Choosing Ceremony was over.</p><p>"I was forced to endure therapy session while the whole sordid affair was swept under the rug. She was the granddaughter of Norman, Erudite's previous leader, and all they got in the end was a small dose of memory serum and a life without prejudice in Abnegation. They were minors but so were we. Nothing changed in regards to laws preventing this from happening again. No social worker checking up on all the minors being cared for by other minors. No change in who was supposed to look after children while the parents were busy advancing their career. Not one fucking thing changed and I was so angry about all this. I still am but now I am in a position to make sure my faction of choice is safer."</p><p>Oh god, the new aptitude test!</p><p>I can't hold back any longer and I stand up and walk over until I am just two feet away. Eric looks at me and I take a tentative step in his direction. He doesn't ask me to step back, he doesn't flinch, but he doesn't open his arms to welcome me either.</p><p>I inch a little bit closer until I am right in front of him. He continues to look into my eyes, searching for something and finally he opens his legs.</p><p>I take another careful step into him and his arms come up and encircle my waist. Finally, he pulls me tightly to him and I come more than willingly, snuggling into him as much as our positions allows.</p><p>"You did what you could and it made all the difference," I soothe. "Nothing is your fault. They were the bad guys and nobody saw it coming. Abusers always have the perfect mask in place for the public." I look at his lips and I would love to do nothing more than kiss him but it has to be his choice. It will always be mutual for us.</p><p>"Kiss me," he groans, and I do. Our mouths crash and our teeth meet painfully but we are not deterred. The kiss makes me feel alive and it will have the same effect on Eric. We are here and we are good. This is what is right and this is what the future will be like.</p><p>Eric hugs me to him and pulls me first into his lap and then lies back down on the bed while I rest beside him, still kissing but not as frantically as we started.</p><p>The kiss slows but we don't let go of each other. Finally my bladder demands I get up and I do so reluctantly.</p><p>"I will be right back," I whisper and peck his lips before leaving the bed and heading into the bathroom.</p><p>The bathroom is surprisingly clean, but I have no time to snoop around. I take care of business, wash my hands and head back out.</p><p>Eric is sitting on the edge of the bed and when I see his wide eyed stare, I realise what this looks like.</p><p>"Oh my fucking god," I exclaim, mortified and this time Eric let's out a real laugh.</p><p>"It's not funny," I reprimand, and it seems to have the opposite effect on him. He laughs even harder.</p><p>I am standing in front of him with my hands on my hips, glaring at him and silently daring him to continue.</p><p>"God, I love you," he fucking giggles but stops when he realises what he just said.</p><p>I am not glaring any longer but certain I am once more gaping at him.</p><p>"What," comes out weakly and Eric avoids eye contact.</p><p>"Oh no, that's not what you are doing right now," I growl, and he looks at me.</p><p>I walk to him with purpose and stand in front of him, waiting. He doesn't disappoint and looks at me. Good, progress.</p><p>"You make me want to love you," I state and bend down, only stopping my lips when they hover right above his. "You make me want to do so much more than that," I admit. "I am not scared of you and I am not scared of what you can give me. What I am scared of is that you will break my heart so badly I won't recover," I admit.</p><p>"Don't be," he whispers against my lips "The day I break your heart is the day I destroy myself. I want to live. I want to be happy. I want to move forward and not look back all the time. I hate being angry and it is exhausting me more than you would ever believe."</p><p>"I am not part of your slut parade, Eric. I want a relationship where we are partners with equal say in what we do. I am open to having this with you," I offer but he doesn't go in for a kiss like I expected.</p><p>"Tris," he sighs and moves slightly backwards. I feel hurt but try my best to not show it, forcing my body to freeze.</p><p>Eric moves all the way over to the headboard and pats the fabric beside him.</p><p>I am reluctant to release my body from the hold I have over it. I am not sure I can do this again.</p><p>"Come here, sweetheart," he requests, and it is his use of the endearment that finally makes me move.</p><p>He pulls me into his side and I snuggle in.</p><p>"That slut parade is part of my fear, but I think you got something fundamentally wrong. I told you about my past," he pauses and seems to be waiting for me to catch on to something still eluding me. "I have so many issues from what happened. Some call it PTSD, the definition certainly fits the bill, but it is not just the anger and violence. The whole thing has left me with trust issues that prevent me from having meaningful relationships. I don't trust any of those women to do right by me and my body knows this. The lack of enthusiasm to engage with them wasn't fake," he tries again, and I think I got it now.</p><p>"I grew up Abnegation, Eric, even a simple thing like holding hands is considered powerful and sex is not part of our lives like it is in all the other factions. I don't need to have sex to be in a meaningful relationship. What counts for us is being able to work together and grow to be a single unit presented to the rest of the faction."</p><p>"That sounds nice, but Tris..."</p><p>Eric waits for me to look at him.</p><p>"I trust you and the way you got me out of my sim was most certainly not the way the sim normally progresses." He smirks and waits for my reaction.</p><p>It takes me a moment to think through what he said but when it finally clicks, I smack his chest.</p><p>"Eric," I exclaim.</p><p>"You make me feel normal," he tells me, looking so serious. I know what this means for him to be willing to open up and trust.</p><p>"And I will continue to do so every day from now on," I promise and finally he kisses me.</p><p>The kiss is full of love and passion, it is a promise and a commitment. It has a roadmap for our future, and we are walking straight ahead with our eyes wide open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oops, seems to have messed up publishing the last part here.... sorry!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jeanine POV</strong>
</p><p>"Thank you so much for agreeing to help me," I whisper to Natalie when we meet at the next Council meeting in Abnegation.</p><p>"It is nice to be able to right some wrongs," she admits with a sigh and stares at Marcus with so much hatred, I am surprised nobody calls her out for her behaviour.</p><p>"Give it some time. Miranda might provide us with a miracle and justice will be served. But in the meantime, look at them," I gush and we both try to be discreet when we turn towards where Eric and Tris are sitting.</p><p>"I have never seen him this relaxed, but do they really think nobody will notice them holding hands under the table," I ask.</p><p>"They are smart," Natalie throws in, "but they are also in love and live in a world of their own at the moment. Give it some time to settle down and they will be back to normal."</p><p>"I don't want him back to the old normal. I want that sweet little boy that drove me mad with all his questions back. I knew he would grow up to do great things and I did all I could to prevent him from being discovered by Norman but what those bastards, Norman's granddaughter, did to him," I shudder. "He was so angry all the time," I bemoan.</p><p>"Scared the crap out of me when he took the knife and went after the dog," Natalie admits. This time it is her turn to shudder. "I had nightmares for days after, God's honest truth. I pulled him away from the bloody mess and gave him a straight Dauntless result. I should have reported him though."</p><p>"Do you think I don't regret not telling Max about the loose cannon coming into his faction? They all survived so we got lucky."</p><p>Marcus calls everyone to order and Natalie quickly takes the refreshments out together with the other women and I take my seat.</p><p>This is going to be so boring. I need another project now that Eric is on the way of getting better.</p><p>...</p><p>"Marcus, I am sorry to interrupt your interesting monologue about your dependents but there is a matter of utmost urgency that needs to be addressed first." Jack!</p><p>Marcus gapes at him and I am suddenly alert.</p><p>Jack stands to address everyone in the room. "I am in the possession of a written statement that Marcus Eaton abused his son. The truth was confirmed, and I think we need to vote on how to proceed."</p><p>I look over at Eric and Tris now. They knew this was coming and their behaviour from earlier was to avoid detection. They are not avoiding any gazes now and the proof of their advance knowledge is there for all to see.</p><p>It doesn't take long before Marcus is out of his prized position and headed for a trial while Andrew Prior gets elected as the new head of the council. After that there is a lot of talk about how to prevent abuse throughout the whole city no matter the faction.</p><p>...</p><p>I linger when the meeting is over, for once not rushing out and looking through faction business that could have waited.</p><p>"Eric, Tris," I call out and they walk over. "Good job," I compliment and Eric smirks at me.</p><p>"Did you expect something else," he asks with amusement clear in his voice.</p><p>"I was hoping for the best but had contingency plans for a lesser outcome," I admit.</p><p>"I expected nothing else from you," he compliments, and I beam. "But I still don't like being manipulated."</p><p>"I thought it was time to put my foot down and do what your mother wouldn't," I finally admit. "I love you like my own, Eric, but the path of self-destruction you were on was slowly killing you. I just couldn't bear to lose the godson I protected by risking my own life to something that did not have to kill him. I would like to think I simply gave you a push in the right direction and you two did the rest on your own."</p><p>There is silence and finally Eric grabs Tris' hand and turns towards the door.</p><p>"Thank you, Aunt Jeanine!" And then he is gone.</p><p>I stare after him for a while, alone in the conference room. Finally, I turn to leave and suddenly laugh out loud when I realise I am still bored and need to find yet another project.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>